


'A' Team

by RoseNox98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Farlan, Baby Isabel, Big brother Levi, College AU, Erwin is a little shit, Levi is trying, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not really rape, Prostitution, Slurs, but he wants to help, but there's not a warning for dub con, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, top of his class, has a life no one knows about. Left to take care of his little brother and sister, twins Isabel and Farlan, the 20 year old has to resort to some pretty illegal means.</p><p>It was all going so well until he met Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi took a deep breath as he took a seat at the bar, only allowed in because of his fake I.D.

The air was smokey, and the bar was slightly sticky under his palms.

Pulling a face, Levi looked around, blue-gray eyes searching.

He let out a relived sigh when he didn't see anyone he knew, though he did spot at least five guys looking his way.

Smiling to himself, he slipped his jacket off his shoulders, showing off his slight build and form fitting clothes.

Not a minute later, a large man sat down beside him, flashing him a smile.

Peeking up at him through his lashes, Levi offered him a small smile.

The thin line of make up around his eyes made them look bigger.

"Can I buy you a drink, pet?" the man asked, words a little slurred.

Levi looked down, the shyness a learned trick.

"I'd like that very much, Sir."

The man gave him a look akin to one a lion would give its pray, and ordered Levi the strongest drink the place how to offer.

\---------

Two hours later found them in the ally behind the bar, Levi's hands pinned above his head as the man kissed down his neck.

Levi hid his look of distaste behind a forced moan, disgusted at how the brute was slobbering all over him.

"Do you let guys fuck you, slut?" The man's breath fogged against his neck.

Levi faked a moan, and ended up breathing in snowflakes. "For the right price, I'll let you do whatever you want, Sir."

The man bit down on his neck, palming his ass. "How much for a fuck?"

Levi jerked forward, moaning to cover the grunt he wanted to give.

"$200."

The guy squinted at him, eyes a little unfocused.

He reached in his wallet, counting bills.

"Half," he grunted, shoving a handful of money at him. "You'll get the rest after."

Levi barely had enough time to shove the money into his pocket before the guy was pushing him to his knees.

The thin layer of snow on the ground melted under his knees, soaking into his jeans, and Levi shivered.

He cursed the man mentally when he pushed his face against his crotch.

"Suck it, slut, I don't have nothing to prep you with."

Levi did as he was told, faking pleasure. He really needed the money, so he could deal with it.

The guy was harsh, and by the time the guy had sucked him off, his lungs burned. 

When the guy bent him over and pushed in, Levi closed his eyes and tried to fight down the sour taste that welled up in the back of his throat.

 

\---

At least the guy used a condom, Levi mused.

His ass hurt, and his jeans were dirty from kneeling on the ground.

When he got to his apartment, the light was on in the living room, the old T.V a low rumble.

"Sorry I'm late Christa," he told the girl sitting on the ratty couch.

The blonde looked up, smiling. "It's alright, Levi, sir. The twins were little angels, as always."

"Tch. For you, for me they act like little hellions."

Giggling, the teenager stood up, sending off a text.

Her phone lit up a few seconds later.

"My mom's on her way here."

Nodding Levi stepped into the little kitchen, turning on the burning under his beat up kettle. He hid his limp when he moved, not wanting to worry the girl.

"Do you want some tea, Christa?"

The blonde nodded, hopping up on the clean counter.

"Sure."

She smiled. "So how was work?"

Levi worked at one of the gas stations every other night, but the girl didn't know that, thinking he worked every day of the week.

He would love more than the five hours of nightshirt his asshole of a boss let him work, but the guy was dead set on his views of college students having a lazy work ethic.

"As good as it could be, I guess," he said, same answer as always, fetching two mugs and the box of tea.

It wasn't black tea-he'd had it once and it changed him-but it was as close as he could get in the little store a few blocks down the road.

He put a pack in each, just as the teapot whistled.

He took it off the heat so it wouldn't wake the kids, and poured the water into the mug.

He handed one to Christa, and gaze her forty of what he had made that night.

She took a sip, letting out a hum.

"You're a life saver, Christa," he said as he sipped his tea, hand cupped over the top of the mug to feel the steam.

"Don't know what I'd do without you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but someone knocked at the door.

"Oh. That's my mom. I'll bring this back to you." She lifted the still full mug, and hopped off the counter.

"Do you still need me to pick the twins up tomorrow?" She asked as she moved to the door.

"I shouldn't. My class gets out at three, so I should be able to make it there in time."

Grabbing her jacket, Christa waved as she stepped out. "I'll be here at six, then."

With that she pulled the door shut, leaving Levi alone.

He finished his tea, then made a sweep through the apartment.

Everything was clean, just how he liked it, so he rinsed out his mug and went to the single bedroom.

He opened the door slowly, and his lips twitched up into a smile.

Isabel was curled up against Farlan's side, the two three-year-olds fast asleep in the twin bed.

Seeing that they were alright almost made it all worth it.

"Sleep well, little birds," he mumbled, ducking out of the room.

Closing the door, he walked to the little bathroom.

He could still feel the crawling touch of the guy at the bar, and he needed to be clean.

Stripping, he winced at the marks on his hips. They weren't bad enough to burise, but he knew they'd hurt in the morning.

Turning the water on as hot as he could stand, he stepped under the spray

As he scrubbed, he told himself it was worth it.

The bills were piled on the table, and with what he had left he knew he would be able to pay them off, and buy enough food to last until his check came it.

Plus, rent was due in two weeks.

Yeah, it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found him fighting with Isabel, the little girl stomping her feet as she throw a fit.

"I don't wanna wear that Leevee! I wanna be a pwincess!"

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was a little hug over from the night before, and the toddler's fussing wasn't helping his headache.

Farlan, blond hair combed and shoes on but untied, watched his sister.

"Izzie, you can be a princess after school."

This just made her scream louder, the sound high pitched.

"I wanna be a pwincess now!"

Standing, Levi dug through her dresser, pulling out her thick white tights, a sparkly pink skirt, and a shirt with some red-headed princess on it.

"How about you wear this now, and when you get home from school we can play dress up."

She sniffled. "Pwomise, Leevee?"

Levi nodded. "I promise, Izzie."

Satisfied, Isabel snatched the clothes and finally started to change out of her PJ's.

Turning to his little brother, Levi tied the boy's shoes.

"Thank you," Farlan mumbled, peeking out from under his shaggy bangs.

Levi would have to give him a hair cut soon.

"Done! Do I look Pwetty Leevee?"

Looking at his sister, Levi smiled, wide and toothy.

"You look very pretty, Izzie."

He pushed himself up, reaching a hand out to each of them.

"Ready to go?"

Upon seeing their nods, Levi tugged on their hands, leading them out of the bedroom.

Getting them into their jackets, hats, and scarves was another adventure, but soon they were stepping outside.

Isabel giggled and pointed at it, and even Farlan wiggled a little.

A thin layer of snow covered everything, and Levi was thankful that his little crappy car had good heating as he buckled the twins in.

The daycare was a short drive away, and as he unbuckled the twins from their car seats Levi was thankful for the after care program. They kept the kids until six, and on days when it was needed they let Christa pick the little ones up.

They ran into the classroom as soon as they got inside, and were already playing by the time he sighed them in.

Waving to the teacher, Levi went back to his car.

He ached from the night before, the lingering dizziness from the drinks making him think that the asshole from the night before slipped him something.

"Shit."

He had ten minutes to get to class.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot, speeding just a little.

He hit every red light, cursing out each one under his breath.

He had to run down the halls, and just made it before the Professor locked the door.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Ackerman," he sneered.

Levi ran a hand through his messy hair as he took his seat, giving the man a fake smile. "Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, he clicked the lock into place.

Despite his late arrival, Levi knew that Professor couldn't fail him.

He was in the 'A' team-the top ten of the class-and if the teacher failed one of the best students in the class when he met every academic requirement, the students would protest.

Still, he hated being late.

While Shadis blathering on about history Levi only needed to know to pass his final, he felt a like someone was staring at him.

He looked around, but didn't meet any eyes.

Shaking it off, he tuned back into what the teacher was saying, expression settling into a blank look, lips turned down in a slight scowl.

He didn't hate that class, he just hated having to be around so many people to take it.

Thankfully, it was only an hour lecture, and soon the class was being dismissed.

He gathered his new notes, the pile of homework due at the end of the week growing, and almost made it out if the class.

Almost.

"Mr. Ackerman, a word, if you will."

Levi wanted to pretend he didn't even hear him, to grab something to eat before his next class as Isabel eat most of his pop tart that morning.

When Shadis called out again, Levi's shoulders hunched just a little, and his frown deepened.

"Yes, sir?" he asked turning around.

The class was empty, save for them and a guy in the back, slowly making his way over.

Everyone else was free. Lucky bastards.

"This is Erwin Smith, he's in your year."

Professed Shadis said it like it meant something to Levi, gesturing to the blond walking up to them.

"Mr. Smith is close to failing this class, and, as all the other members of the 'A' Team have students to tutor, I'm assigning him to you."

Levi narrowed his eyes. What the shit?

"I trust he'll be in good hands. You two can work out the details on your own. You're dismissed."

Not even looking at 'Erwin', what kind of a stupid fucking name was that anyway, Levi left the room.

He'd made it half way down the hall before Blondie caught up to him.

He opened his mouth-the fucking giant-but Levi stopped, turning to face him.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I really-"

Erwin flashed him a smile, all white teeth and dimples, and cut him off.

Damn, he had a really nice smile.

Erwin was looking at him, one brow raising, and Levi realized that he had stopped in the middle of saying something.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really don't have the time to tutor you. I'm sure you'll find somebody else."

Feeling like that was enough, he headed towards his next class.

With no snack, since getting held up in the class room stole that from him, Levi huffed.

His scowl only got deeper when he heard Erwin following.

"Levi, please wait up," he called after him.  
Levi didn't wait, but Erwin caught up to him anyway. "I'm very flexible, and any time, even if it's ten minutes before class, would be a great help. Please."

He put his large hand on Levi's shoulder, stopping him.

Levi turned around sharply, pulling away from Erwin's touch.

His gray eyes narrowed, expression sharp.

"Can't you just ask someone else in the class to help you?"

Erwin gave him puppy eyes, which shouldn't have been cute considering that the guy was nearly a full foot taller than him.

It wasn't fair.

"Well, you're the best, and I don't settle for any less."

He gave Levi a charming smile. It was clear that Erwin was use to talking his way into getting what he wanted, and was good at it.

Not many people would have seen through the flattery. 

"I Can't. With work, and school, and family, I just don't have the time. I'd help if I could."

That last part was a complete lie, but Blondie didn't need to know that.

He didn't show up to class late for fun. Even if the twins were the first kids at the daycare-as they often were-he still couldn't get across town in time. 

If he tutored Erwin on his off nights, he would lose the money he made at the clubs, and if he lost that, Levi didn't know how they'd get by.

Before Erwin could say anything, Levi's phone went off in his pocket.

He felt a flash of panic rise in his throat. Had something happened with the twins?

Looking at the caller I.D, Levi was relieved to see that it wasn't the daycare, but something cold settled in his gut anyway.

"Hello?"

His boss sighed. "Hey, Levi, listen. We've had to make cutbacks, and you didn't make it." The man didn't sound sorry at all, and Levi wanted to yell at him, wanted to curse and scream and fight.

Levi bit his tongue, mindful that Erwin was still standing a little too close.

"I understand, sir."

The man sighed again, like firing Levi over the phone was some insurmountable task for him.

"I really am sorry, but with your work ethic, we just couldn't afford to keep you on. Goodbye."

The line went dead, and something, shock most likely, must have shown on his face because Erwin was looking at him with fucking concern in his stupid blue eyes.

Not wanting to see the concern, or, and it would be even worse, pity, in the other man's eyes, Levi turned on his heel and left.

Levi tried not to panic, tried not to think of the bank statements that said he was broke, or the pile of bills that kept growing, or the fact that Christmas was only a month away and the twins would need gifts.

It felt like it was all crashing down on him, and his chest tightened at the thought of failing his siblings. Levi was suppose to protect them, and he couldn't even do that right. 

Fucking useless.

Levi didn't even realize that he was headed towards the men's room until he was crashing to his his knees in a dirty stall, throwing up what little he had eaten that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm trash. More to come soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Levi heard the door open, and took in a shuddering breath. A warm hand rubbed over his shoulder, moving in circles that were suppose to be soothing.

Levi wanted to pull away, but he didn't, breathing out only to suck a sharp breath back in.

When he let it out, a small, broken sound leaving his throat.

His eyes burned. Every shameful thing he did was always justified.

They needed the little bit of extra money at the end of the month, and if he could get it by being a good little slut and bending over for money, he could handle that.

But he could never do it enough to support them without a proper job.

Hot tears threaten to fall, but he blinked them back, getting a hold of himself. Erwin rubbed his back, movement never stopping.

He calmed a little, letting out a breath.

A job. He just had to find a new job. He could do that.

The hand on his back kept up it's soothing motion, and he heard Erwin's voice mumbling soft things in his ear, trying to help him calm down.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Levi slumped under Erwin's hands.

"I'll help you. Three nights a week, and I won't do it for free."

Erwin stopped, sounding surprised. "Really?"

Levi shot him a look over his shoulder, thin brow raised.

"Yes," he said, voice near dead-pan.

Levi tried to ignore how blinding Erwin's smile was when the taller man beamed at him.

"Tch," Levi scoffed, pushing himself up. He frowned at the sticky feeling on his hands from where he touched the floor, slipping out of the stall passed Erwin to get to the sinks.

He scowled at the water as it heated up, scrubbing at his skin until it turned red.

Filthy fucking bathrooms.

Once Levi was satisfied, he shut off the water and dried his hands off before checking his phone.

His last class was already underway, and he knew that the door would already be locked.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, the bristles from the shaved part of his undercut pricking at his fingertips.

He would have to pick the twins up soon anyway, so there was really no point in staying.

"Do you have more classes today?" he asked Erwin as the blond walked up beside him, washing his own hands for lack of anything better to do.

Meeting his gray eyes in the mirror, Erwin shook his head. 

"No, I only had the one. Why?"

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes, then figured what the hell and rolled them anyway.

Erwin asked too many questions. 

"If you're not busy, I can tutor you some today, and we can talk fees later."

Erwin grinned at him again, stupid blue eyes all lit up with happiness. Not that Levi cared.

Not waiting for an answer, Levi turned on his heel, snatching his fallen bag off the floor.

Like a puppy, Erwin followed him.

When they got to the parking lot, Levi looked over his shoulder.

"Do you have a car, Smith?"

Nodding, the blond pointed out a little blue and white one parked not too far from Levi's own beaten up car.

"You can follow me, then."

 

\---------------------------

Levi tried to ignore the questioning look Erwin sent him through the window when he pulled into the daycare, and didn't give him an answer as he strode inside.

He saw Erwin's eyebrows raise when he came out with the twins, the two three-year-olds bouncing along behind him.

He buckled them in, double checking that everything was tight before turning towards Erwin's car.

Erwin rolled down his window. "Yours?" he asked, sounding all surprised again.

"Tch, no. My younger siblings. You don't have to worry about them being loud, Farlan keeps Isabel under control, and their teacher said they they haven't had their naps today, so they will be asleep for a while."

He didn't know why he was explaining himself to Erwin, only waiting for him to nod his understanding before getting back into his own car.

The drive back to Levi's little apartment didn't take long, and Levi was happy that he never had to worry about his house being a mess.

Unbuckling Farlan and waiting while Isabel fought with undoing her's on her own, Levi heard Erwin shut off his car, the door shutting loudly behind him.

"Leevee, pick me up, pick me up!"

Bending to pick up Isabel, Levi settled her on his left hip, Farlan's tiny hand clutched in his right hand. She always became clingier when a stranger was around.

Jerking his head towards the door, he lead Erwin inside.

He'd have to go back for his bag once the twins were settled, he realized.

he had to let go of Farlan's hand while he unlocked the door, the little boy pressing hard against his leg.

"Kick off your shoes by the door," Levi said, kicking off his own and pushing them into a neat line up against the wall.

Farlan took off his little sneakers, putting them neatly beside his big brother's while Levi took off Isabel's little shoes.

Isabel clapped her hands as she was set down, taking her own shoes and putting them in her place, turning a toothy smile towards Levi.

They were a little askew, but Levi smiled down at her, ruffling her pig tails.

Walking a little further into the house, Levi tried not to notice how nice Erwin's shoes looked next to theirs. 

"You can sit down over there," Levi said, pointing towards the living room. "I'll be right back."

He ushered the twins back to the only bedroom in the apartment, knowing that he wouldn't have much trouble with them when he spotted first Farlan then Isabel fight back a yawn. 

"Who's that man, Leevee?" Isabel asked as she and Farlan were being tucked in, blinking up at him with his big teal eyes.

"He's just a friend from school, Izzie."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then leaned over her to kiss Farlan, the little boy pulling a face that made his sky blue eyes scrunch up. 

"Sleep well, little birds, okay? We'll play when you wake up."

Smoothing down their blanket, he left the room, flipping the light off.

The door closed with a soft thump, and he walked down the hall, smile slipping off his face when he saw the bills on the table.

He sighed, feeling a pang in his gut, but shook it off.

He wouldn't make as much tutoring, but it was something at least.

Stepping into the living room, he addressed Erwin, who was looking over the books lined up neatly on the self against the wall.

"Would you like some tea?"

Jumping a little, Erwin turned to face Levi. "As long as it's not any trouble, I wouldn't want to impos-"

"Tch," Levi cut him off. "I was going to make myself some, anyway."

Levi headed towards the kitchen, and it was his turn to be surprised when he heard Erwin following him.

"Let me help."

Levi waved him off, filling the kettle.

 

He pulled out mugs and tea bags, setting one in each cup before leaning back against the counter.

"So Smith, what about the history class is giving you trouble?"

Erwin sighed, running a hand through his neatly combed hair, messing it up and making it look like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"It's just remembering everything, you know? All the names and dates and wars. I guess I just get them messed up."

Flash cards were the first thing Levi thought of. And notes. lots and lots of notes.

The kettle whistled, and he grabbed it, oven-mit over his hand.

He poured the water into the mugs, watching the steam rise. 

Maybe Erwin wouldn't be so hopeless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love big brother Levi! And him calling the twins 'little birds' was something I needed in my life.
> 
> Don't know how long this will be, but I'm going to try to get a chapter a week out.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Erwin was hopeless. For a man who had already expressed a great knowledge about past warfare, he had an awful time putting dates to the events.

Levi grabbed his third cup of tea, palm over the top to feel the heat, and took a sip.

They had hardly been at it for an hour, and Levi could already see that Erwin was at the end of his rope, giving up every time a date was wrong. 

Clearing his throat, Levi looked at Erwin.

"Why are you taking the class?" he asked, head cocked to the side just a little.

Erwin looked up. "I needed the extra credit. I finished my degree last year, Psychology, but can't officially pass until I have enough credit. Why are you in the class?"

Taking another sip of tea, Levi set his cup down. "Same as you. I'm majoring in Early Education."

Erwin raised his brows at that, but his reply was cut off by a cry coming from the back of the apartment. 

Levi was out of his chair before he could blink, his thin brows pinched together in concern. The twins hardly ever cried. 

Entering the twin's room, Levi saw Isabel in tears, Farlan rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

Scooping up the small girl, Levi smoothed her hair down, shushing her.

He swayed back and fourth as her cries turned to whimpers, them to hiccups.

"Shh, hush Izzie, you're alright it was just a bad dream."

The little girl shook her head, pressing closer to her brother's chest.

Isabel gave a wet sounding sniffle, and Levi tried not to think of the mess she was making of his shirt.

"It was so hot Leevee," she said against his chest, hiccuping again.

Levi's blood ran cold, not even having to ask her what she was talking about.

"It's alright, it can't get you now, little bird."

The fire had started so suddenly while everyone was sleeping, and Levi had barely gotten himself and the twins out of the house before the roof caved in.

Levi closed his eyes. Farlan had slept through the whole thing, only waking when the firetrucks arrived. 

Levi still had nightmares about it, but he had hoped that the twins wouldn't have been effected.

It didn't take long after that for Isabel to calm down completely, wiggling to get put down.

Farlan was sitting up in bed, light blue eyes cloudy but alert. 

\-----------

Erwin watched the exchange from the hall, a small furrow in his brows.

What had happened that gave the little girl nightmares, and where were Levi's parents? 

Biting his lip, Erwin turned away, noting that there were two other doors in the hall.

One was just past the twins bedroom, the door open enough for him to see that it was a bathroom, and the other one was close to the end of the hall.

He knew he shouldn't snoop, but Erwin walked back the way he came and opened the door enough to peek inside. 

A linen closet. 

His brows pulled a little tighter together at that.

He'd seen the single bed in the only bedroom, just big enough for the little ones.

he was about to go back to the living room when he saw the stack of letters on the table.

Stepping across the hall, Erwin picked one up.

It was a water bill, and it was addressed to Levi.

Flipping through the rest-all bills-he never saw another name that suggested that another adult lived in the apartment.

He set them back down and returned to the living room, thinking about how Levi had reacted at school after the phone call.

He had heard enough to know that Levi had somehow lost his job, and from the way it nearly drove the normally stoic man to tears, Erwin knew that losing it had to have been a huge blow.

He never could have thought that the small man was working to support two kids all on his own.

No wonder Levi had said he didn't have time to help him.

Like his thoughts had summoned him, Levi came back into the room, face dead-pan even though he had a small tiara on top of his head. 

He had the little girl, Isabel, Levi had called her, balanced on his cocked out hip, the little blond boy -Farlan- at his side.

Erwin tried not to smile, but failed, earning a glare from the small man.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to stop for today. I could help you more tomorrow if you have the time, but my babysitter normally comes to sit with the kids at night."

He could think of better ways to spend his Saturday, but Erwin was paying him and he didn't even have to get on his back.

Erwin nodded his understanding. "That sounds fine, Levi."

Making a small sound in the back of his throat, Levi held out his hand, a scarp of paper between his fingers.

"That's my number and email, please feel free to contact me at either one if you change your mind."

Taking the paper, Erwin nodded him thanks, putting his last book back in his bag.

Standing, he slung it over his shoulder.

"I can't tell you haw much this means to me Levi, honestly."

Fetching his wallet out of his pocket, he took thirty dollars out and passed it to Levi.

"You never did tell me your fees, but we can talk about it more tomorrow."

Erwin crouched down as he spoke, so he could address the kids.

"It was nice to meet you," he said, voice softer as he addressed Isabel. "And you, too, Farlan."

He glanced to Levi to make sure he'd said the name right, getting a hardly there nod in return. 

Thanking him again, Erwin stood and let himself out.

\-----------

After a drawn out time of dress up, which ended up with Isabel taking the tiara from Levi to wear it herself when she decided he wasn't a pretty princess, Levi started cooking dinner. It had just finished when someone knocked at the door, three tight raps before Christa let herself in.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Levi! I hope it hasn't caused you trouble!"

The little blonde stopped when the twins ran at her, screaming excitedly. 

bending down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads, she looked through the open kitchen, meeting Levi's eyes.

"I hope this won't make you later for work."

Levi felt a stab of guilt, knowing that he would have to tell her that he lost his job at some point.

Just, not this week.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Giving the twins a kiss each, he grabbed his coat.

"Dinner is already made, so please help yourself. And thank you Christa."

The teen waved his off, taking each twin by the hand and leading them down the hall to get washed up for dinner.

Levi hid his smile, and ducked outside.

He hoped that he found a high paying guy tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, two in one week!
> 
> The next chapter is really going to live up to that E rating and dub-con warning, just a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't come out exactly as I thought it would, and some people came in sooner than I thought they would. Oops?

Levi sipped at his drink slowly, looking around the bar like he did every time.

There were plenty of guys that were either there alone or out with their friends, and Levi thought that he would have pretty good chances.

He hadn't even finished his first drink when a guy sat down next to him.

He flashed Levi a smile, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Will."

Levi looked at his hand, nails dirty even though he was dressed nicely.

Tentatively, he shook the man's hand. "Levi," he offered.

The man's smiled turned sickly sweet. "Well, Levi, can I buy you a drink?"

Levi put on a fake grin, trying to shake the shame that always filled him when he picked up a new guy.

"Of course, Will."

\-----

After Will bought Levi his third drink, the man excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving Levi alone at the bar.

Before he could bring the cup to his lips, a woman with red hair grabbed his wrist.

He looked up, shocked.

"Don't drink that," they warned. Levi squinted at them. "Why?"

"Because the douche that bought it for you slipped something in it."

Levi's eyes went wide and he pushed the cup away. So much for Will.

"Thanks," He trailed off, raising a brow.

"Oh! Hanji Zoë."

Levi nodded. "Thank you, Hanji."

Without being asked, Hanji took Will's seat and ordered a new, drug free, round.

When Will came back Levi just looked at his discarded glass, and glared at the man.

Will rolled his eyes and went back to his buddies.

\-----  
By time Hanji had leave Levi had found out that they went to the same school, but didn't share any classes.

Hanji was going to school to be a vet, and had a knack for the sociology of behavioral problems.

"Call me anytime, Levi!" they enthused, typing their number into his phone.

"We have to hang out again!"

Before Levi could see that he really didn't have time to 'hang out', but the wide, unrestrained smile on their face made him stop and give them a small one in return.

Just before they turned to leave, Levi spoke up. "Hey, why are you at a gay bar anyway?"

It was blunt in the way that most people would consider rude, but Hanji just laughed.

"A friend from school brought me here once. I made friends the the bartender." They nodded towards the blond behind the counter. "Mike's been a good friend, so I come a few nights a week to say hi."

Levi made a note of that. He'd have to look out for them. 

Hanji bounced forward, and Levi had to make himself not recoil when they threw their arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later, Levi!"

Then they were prancing out of the bar, coat and gloves pulled on to ward off the chilly air.

He half wanted to follow them, to just call it night and go home.

The rush of cold air when the bar's door opened reminded Levi of the time of year. Christmas was coming up fast, and the twins birthday was just weeks away.

With a sigh, Levi drink, non-alcoholic since he had to drive and would need a clear head.

The first time he'd sold himself he got drunk and it almost ended badly.

He never wanted to wake in ally again.

He didn't have to wait long for another guy to come and sit beside him, his thin body and young looks drawing them in like moths to a flame.

\-----  
Levi groaned into the cheap motel sheets, hands gripping the thin cloth for dear life.

The guy was paying him extra for it, but that didn't make the thin cuts the man made on his back sting any less.

"You like that, you little slut?" the man grunted, pushing hard into Levi's already sore body, pushing his small frame further up on the bed with the force of it.

Moaning, more from pain than pleasure, Levi pressed his face into the pillow.

The smell of bleach filled his nose, comforting in just the right way.

A prick of pain, near unbearable as the man behind him started a new cut across his skin.

Levi chocked on his cry, the sound coming out wet and muffled as tears slipped down his cheeks.

With a harder push that jostled Levi's whole body, the man grunted. His grip on Levi's thin hips dug into old bruises, and Levi bit at his lip until he tasted copper on his tongue.

The sudden feeling of emptiness when the man-Levi didn't even know his name-pulled out made him wince. 

A pile of bills were tossed down beside Levi on the bed, the air in the motel cold on his bare skin.

The man did up his zipper. He'd had some kind of power kink, and had hardly even gotten undressed while Levi was naked on the bed, back bloody.

He didn't even say anything, the door to the room opening and closing with a thud.

Rolling over, Levi pressed his back to the sheets.

He almost felt bad for staining them.

Once he stopped shaking and had caught his breath, Levi grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom, turning the shower on.

The water stung the open wounds on his back, making his wince, but he'd had worse.

He scrubbed his skin until it was red, but still didn't feel clean.

Sighing, Levi got dressed, folding the money and shoving it into his pocket.

\-----

The Apartment was dark when he got home, the twins long asleep and Christa passed out on the couch.

He covered the teen with a blanket, then grabbed the spare.

Isabel rolled over when he snuck into their room, but didn't wake up.

Levi looked at the bed, then lowered himself to the floor, back pressed against the wall.

It wasn't best, but it was better then waking the twins up.

Sleep didn't come easy, but when it did come he saw a blurry figure, tall and comforting and blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this will have about ten chapters, but I'm not sure yet.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next morning, Levi felt like he'd been through Hell and back.

His body ached from sleeping on the floor, and he felt the way his shirt was stuck to his back.

The blood stains wouldn't come out no matter how much Tide Boost he used.

Levi padded across the room, gathering his clothes from the bigger of the two dressers, and slipped across the hall to the bathroom.

He had to bite his lip as he pulled his shirt off, the back pulling at his skin.

Levi balled up the ruined shirt and threw it in the trash, and looked in the mirror over his shoulder.

His back had little cuts all over it, some bigger and deeper than others.

The man had been an ass, and Levi knew that his back would hurt for a few day, but the three hundred dollars in his pocket made it worth it.

He would be able to pay off the bills, and one more job like that would take care of the twins birthday.

Levi put the money on the counter and finished stripping,not even caring about the cold spray when he turned the shower on.

It stung on his abused skin, but he could handle it.

\-----------

By the time he was dressed, Christa was awake and in the kitchen with the twins.

Isabel was the first to see him, launching herself out of her chair.

Levi bent down, catching the little girl and settling her on his hip.

"I missed you. Leevee," Isabel said, pressing her lips to his cheek.

Giving the girl a squeeze, Levi pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you, too, Izzie."

Looking over her head, Levi met Christa's eyes. "I'm sorry I got home so late last night."

The teen waved him off. "Don't worry about it, We had a good time. Right, Izzie?"

Isabel nodded, wiggling out of Levi's arms and running back to her seat.

"Chrissy's making pancakes."

Farlan was a little more controlled, but the little boy was wiggling in his seat a little, running over to Levi as soon as his brother met his eyes.

Farlan was bigger than Isabel, but his still fit on Levi's hip when he settled him there.

"I can take you home if you need me to," Levi offered Christa.

She looked over her shoulder at him, blonde hair falling into her face.

"No. I want you to go out and do something fun today, Levi. You never do anything for yourself. Besides, I already promised the kids that I'd take them to the park today."

Levi pressed his lips together, guilt tugging at his gut.

He hated to think of what Christa would think if she knew that while she thought he was out working he was really selling himself to the first guy who asked.

That while she tucked his charges into bed he was getting fucked into a dirty mattress or against a wall.

Shaking the thoughts away before they made him sick, Levi set Farlan in his seat.

"Isn't it a little cold for the park?" He remembered the snow on the ground the night before, the crisp bite in the air whenever anyone opened the door to the bar.

Christa flipped a stack of golden pancakes onto a small plate. "It's the hottest day we're likely to get this week, besides, the cold air just means I get to make some hot cocoa when we get back."

When her last comment made the twins perk up, he had to concede.

\--------

After Isabel and Farlan had eaten their fill of pancakes with far too much syrup on them, and the mess from Isabel's spilled milk had been cleaned up along with the rest of the breakfast mess, Levi helped Christa bundle his little brother and sister up in their thick coats and scarves.

"Remember to listen to Christa," Levi reminded them both as he tied Farlan's little shoes. "And if a stranger tries to talk to you, run to her as fast as you can, Alright?"

It was the same thing he said every time they went out without him, but he always felt the need to repeat himself when the children were involved.

Checking to make sure they were going to be as warm as possible, Levi turned to Christa, paying her for the night before.

"Thank you again, and if they give you any trouble please call."

She waved him off, taking a little hand in each of her own.

"We'll be fine. Go try to have some fun. I'll call you when we get back."

Before Levi could say anything more, the teen had left with the twins, the door closing behind them.

\-----

Levi spent the first half hour after the kids left cleaning.

He collected all the dirty clothes and bedding and put them in the washer, then put fresh sheets on the twin's bed.

Once all the toys were picked up and put in their place, Levi found himself with nothing to do.

He sat down on the couch, eyes closed before he even tipped his head back.

He'd hardly relaxed for ten minutes before his phone rang.

Panic shot through him, and Levi almost dropped his phone in his haste to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, voice belaying his distressed state.

"Levi, is everything alright?"

It took him a second to realize who was on the other end, and when he did he felt hid heart skip a beat.

Scowling at his own reaction, Levi sat back down.

"Y-yeah. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could go over our weekend homework with you, if you have the time."

Levi looked around the spotless house, silent without the kids dumping toys out and spilling drinks on the tile.

A little time to himself was something he knew he needed, but he couldn't deny that a small part of him wanted to see the blond again.

"Only if you send me your address, Erwin."

If the other noticed that he was using his first name, instead of calling him by his last like the day before, he didn't say anything.

"I'll send it right away, Levi," he said by way of parting.

The phone call ended, and within a minute it buzzed with a text.

Levi set it into his phone's GPS, and put his shoes and coat on before he headed out, locking the door behind him.

Christa had a spare, so he knew he wouldn't have to worry.

\-----

The drive to Erwin's wasn't a long one, and Levi sighed when he pulled up in front of a small ranch style house.

Running a hand through his hair, he got out of his car, grabbing his forgotten backpack from the day before.

The house was nice even if the front porch could use a little new paint, and the yard up kept up with.

Levi didn't even get a chance to knock before his phone buzzed again with a new text.

He read it, and raised a brow.

'Taking a shower, the door's unlocked. Let yourself in."

Doing as he said, Levi opened the door, closing it loud enough that Erwin would know he was there.

The house was open, the living room and kitchen visible from the front hall, and Levi took it in, gray eyes seeing the tidy state of things.

He headed towards the living room, walking towards the large dark bookshelf.

It was filled with book after book, and Levi was surprised to see so many on the history of war.

For a topic Erwin had trouble in, he owned a lot of books on it.

He shook his head, and turned back to the bookshelf.

He didn't have them in any kind of order, and most of them needed a good dusting, and Levi itched to fix it.

Before he could reach out for a book, he heard footsteps and turned.

Shit.

Erwin was coming towards him, blond hair wet and ruffled.

The sweats and hoodie that clung to his body were more attractive than they had any right being, and Levi had to remind himself that he was here to help him study.

He couldn't get involved with anyone, not now.

"Hello, Levi," Erwin greeted, voice just as smooth as it had been on the phone.

It was really no wonder he went to school for Psychology. Erwin had a way about him that made it feel like Levi had known him forever, and he's seen the way the other quietly manipulated to get his way.

Levi didn't trust him.

Erwin was a man that could sneak past walls, and Levi intended to shove him off the edge if he tried.

"Hello, Erwin." Levi stepped away from the bookshelf, bag slung over his shoulder. "Shall we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

Levi looked up, cheeks warming when he caught Erwin staring at his lips again. It was at least the tenth time since they'd started that he'd caught the other, and Just like the times before Erwin just looked down, smiling into his book.

At this rate they wouldn't get anything done.

Letting out a huff, Levi narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Erwin, are you even listening?"

"Of course, Levi, you were explaining how World War 1 started."

Happy, Levi was about to turn back to his book.

"But," Erwin added, looking Levi in the eye. "I can't help getting a little distracted."

He openly dropped his gaze down to Levi's mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Levi felt his mouth go dry, taking offence at his words.

"Do you think that's why I'm helping you, Smith?" The switch to his last name showed his anger.

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Levi held up a hand, cutting him off.

"You think I'm doing this to be an easy fuck? That you can just say some cheesy ass line and I'll roll over like a ten cent whore?"

The fact the he did just that for the guys in the bars didn't seem to matter. Erwin didn't have to know what he did with his life, had no right to care.

Erwin's blue eyes were wide, and he looked more than a little shocked.

It took him a second to speak, but when he did his voice was as smooth and sweet as honey. 

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to come across that way at all. I merely meant that having you so close is distracting, no ill intent intended."

He sounded sorry, and the puppy eyes he was giving him took the wind out of Levi's sails.

Erwin was evil, Levi decided, worming his way past his first wall without him even noticing. He couldn't stay mad at him when he was looking at him like that.

The bastard.

Flushing, he looked away. "Well try to listen, you'll fail if you don't."

He didn't catch Erwin's smug look or rolled eyes, the blond looking back down at his book when he snuck a glance.

Maybe he would hook up with Erwin if he was a normal college student.

If he didn't have to take care of two children and sell himself just to pay the bills.

If he could, Levi would be with Erwin in a heartbeat.

He wanted it, but he wasn't going to be unfaithful and he needed the extra money.  
\-------

The next hour past in much the same way. Levi caught Erwin staring more than once, but hid his own secret looks.

"Do you want to review that last chapter, or move on to the next one?" Levi asked, looking up only to catch Erwin staring at him again. "What?"

"If I kissed you, would you let me?"

Levi's breath caught on his throat at the heat in the other's eyes, his mouth feeling dry.

It was his turn to wet his lips, and Erwin's eyes followed the movement eagerly.

"Why don't you find out," Levi challenged, thinking it would make the other back off.

But he was only starting to understand that Erwin was never one to back down.

The blond reached out, and Levi realized that his plan had backfired when he felt his warm hand cup the back of his head.

Levi didn't fight Erwin when he pulled him closer, warm lips pressing against his own.

For once, Levi didn't have to pretend that he liked the kiss.

Erwin's hand was gentle, fingers brushing over the shaved part of his undercut. 

His lips moved slowly over Levi's, testing the waters, then he pressed a little harder, pulled Levi a little closer, and the younger man relaxed, feeling safe in a man's arms for the first time since his parents died.

Before he could ever realize what was happening, Levi had his back pressed against the arm of the couch, Erwin a comforting weight on top of him.

He opened his mouth when Erwin brushed his tongue over his lips, hand curling in Erwin's hair.

Then he realized just how far it was going, and pulled back, saved from having to make up an excuse when his phone stated ringing in his pocket.

He dug through his pocket, giving Erwin a look when he tried to kiss at his neck.

"Back off for a second, asshole," He chided, his words holding no heat. The fact the he was out of breath and his cheeks were flushed didn't make things any better.

Erwin chuckled, the sound washing over Levi, and sat back, butt resting on the top of Levi's thighs.

Finally getting his phone out, Levi hit the button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Levi, I'm sorry to ask, but can you come home? Farlan got pushed down at the park and he won't calm down. We're on our way back now."

Levi tensed, closing his eyes. Farlan was picked on because he was shy, preferring to play on his own or with Isabel than with the other kids.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Was he hurt, or is he just upset?"

Erwin looked concerned at that, but Levi didn't pay him any heed.

Christa's voice was calm when she spoke next, but Levi could hear the sound of sniffling in the background. "Just upset. I checked him over when I saw it happen."

Letting out a sigh, Levi ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few."

He shut the phone once Christa hung up, closing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Erwin. 

"What happened?" Erwin asked, still sitting astride Levi's hips.

"A kid pushed Farlan down while he was at the park. I have to go home, Erwin."

He was a little put out that he had to leave, but he knew it was for the best. He had let it go too far, and he didn't want to lead Erwin on when there was no chance that they could be together.

When Erwin still didn't move, Levi shifted his hips.

Flushing, Erwin moved, letting Levi up.

The younger man pushed himself up, not meeting Erwin's eyes as he smoothed his hair down and started gathering his things.

"Levi, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He sounded so hopeful, and Levi felt guilt settle low in his gut, cold and twisting. 

He stayed silent, packing his bag. He could feel Erwin's eyes on his back, his question hanging in the air.

"E-Erwin, I'm really not in a place to have a relationship right now."

Understatement of the year, Levi mused. 

He heard Erwin stand up, and closed his eyes when Erwin put his hands on his shoulders.

He knew that Erwin was about to say something, and he knew that it would make him want to change his mind.

"Levi," Erwin started, but Levi cut him off.

"I have to go, Erwin. I'm sorry."

Levi pulled away from him, not looking back at Erwin. 

He didn't want to see the hurt on Erwin's face, but that didn't stop him from hearing it in his voice when he called out his name.

"I'm sorry," he said again, not even looking over his shoulder as he left, the door closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me write faster. ;)
> 
> I think this will be ten chapters, but I'm not sure yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi didn't go to a club that night, back still sore and his thoughts on Erwin.

He couldn't have charmed anyone one if he had wanted to, not with the way those blue eyes had looked at him haunting him.

Isabel had given Farlan his space, the little boy shaken up from his encounter at the park.

Christa didn't allow him to pay her for taking the kids for the day, waving him off when he tried before leaving. Her mother would be in the hall, he knew, waiting.

With Farlan on one hip, Levi made dinner, letting the little boy help stir things together while Isabel colored at the table. She didn't even pout about not being able to help, which sent up warning flags in his head. In fact, both children had been quiet since they got back, and he half wondered if something else had happened.

But he trusted Christa, knew that she would have told him if something had happened. 

\-------------------

Supper was a quiet affair, the kids eating their food without a peep.

"Hey, how about we do something fun tomorrow? Just the three of us."

Isabel looked up, eyes wide, and Farlan stared up at him through his bangs.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Farlan asked, voice timid.

Levi fought to keep his face blank, and thought it over. He didn't hate the zoo, but the mess...

But the kids had had a hard day.

"Yeah. We can."

Isabel bounced in her seat, and Farlan smiled for the first time since Levi had gotten home, grin wide and toothy.

Just seeing them happy made Levi not regret his decision.

Levi could deal with the mess as long as the twins kept smiling.

The shift in the air was noticeable, the weird tension that had been in the air gone.

Isabel was smiling, and Farlan wasn't picking at his food anymore.

Dinner pasted faster after that, and Levi could tell the twins were excited about the next day by the way they wiggled in the bath, eager to get to bed so the morning would come faster.

When he tucked Isabel in, she grabbed his wrist.

"I'm happy that we get to go to bed with you here, Leevee, I missed your stories."

Levi's chest got tight, and he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'm happy that I'm here, too." 

He made to stand up, when Farlan looked over from Isabel's other side.

"Will you read us another one?"

Levi looked at the clock on their wall, seeing it was still close to their bed time.

"Yeah, which one do you want to hear?"

\-----------------------

Three stories later, the twins fell asleep, and Levi grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser before heading to the bathroom.

His back ached from leaning against the wall to read, and when he took his shirt off the back was bloodstained from where the scabs had come off.

Wincing at the loss of another shirt, Levi threw it in the trash. 

He was going to have to add knife play to his limits, the skin around the marks he could see just red and puffy enough that he was worried they would get infected.

Shuddering at the thought, he turned the hot water on.

It stung, but the warmth eased the tightness in his shoulders, muscles relaxing for the first time since he'd left Erwin's house. 

Closing his eyes as the water plastered his hair to his forehead, Levi allowed himself to think over what had happened, feeling a different kind of heat pool low in his gut.

In his head, he played out what could have happened if he hadn't freaked out.

How different would it feels to have eyes filled with love look over him rather than the seedy, lust filled ones he was used to?

To have a lover that gave him pleasure instead of just taking their own.

Sighing as he took himself in hand, Levi braced himself against the tiled wall with his forearm, face pressed into the bend of his elbow as his breathing got heavier. 

\----------------

Levi woke up the next morning to two three year olds sitting on his chest, little hands pushing at his shoulders.

"Leevee wake up!" Isabel whined jumping a little.

Groaning, Levi opened his eyes, gray orbs hazy with sleep. "Wha' time is it?" He slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

Isabel looked over at her brother, and Farlan perked up.

"Six! I read the clock all by myself!" the little boy enthused, blue eyes bright.

"Really? Good job, buddy!" 

He had been working with them on it,teaching them their numbers between day care and classes.

Farlan beamed, nearly glowing with pride.

"Hey, how about you two let he up so I can make breakfast, we have a big day today."

Scrambling off of him, the twins could hardly stand still.

"Why don't we go get dressed?" Levi said, less of a request than it sounded.

He stood up, stretching as he headed down the hall. 

He hadn't forgotten that he was shirtless, as he always slept in just his sweatpants.

He did, however, forget about the cuts all over his back.

"Leevee what happened? You have booboos on you're back." She sounded alarmed, and soon Farlan was chiming in, too.

Levi cursed under his breath. He hated lying to the twins, but he couldn't exactly tell them what really happened.

"It's nothing, sweetie," He soothed, turning back to crouch in front of the kids.

"I just fell down at work."

Isabel still looked worried. "Do you want me to kiss it to make it better? kisses always make booboos feel better."

Levi smiled. "No, magic kisses don't work on grown-ups."

Isabel pouted, and gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway, shooting Farlan a glare until he copied her.

"Thanks," Levi said and meant it, pushing himself up.

"Ready to get dressed?" he asked, his light tone forced.

Thankfully the kids didn't seem to pick up on it.

Once the twins were fed and dressed, he loaded them up into the car, double checking that their seat belts were tight before starting up the engine. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the coming mess, Levi pulled out and turned towards the zoo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Erwin's POV.

The next day Isabel and Farlan wore the shirts they got at the zoo to school, beaming smiles on their faces when Levi walked them to their class.

They let his hands go without a fight, running to the group of kids already there.

The teacher looked a little surprised at their good mood, since at least one of them always refused to let go of Levi's leg.

Giving her a wave, Levi turned to leave.

He had classes all day, one of which the one that he shared with Erwin, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing the other man, a tight knot forming in his gut at the thought.

He got to class early, taking the seat closest to the door. Levi didn't want to take the chance of Erwin confronting him after class. He would be the first one out the door when class was over.

As the minutes ticked by people filed into the room, and Levi kept his eyes turned down, only looking up when he felt someone looking at him.

Gray eyes lifted, and Levi met Erwin's eyes, holding his stare for a second before looking away.

He didn't want to talk to him, not before class, at least.

The blond made a sound like he was about to say something, but Levi was saved by the professor walking into the room.

Levi had never been more grateful to the old man, doing his best not to watch Erwin go as the man took his own seat.

He could feels Erwin's eyes on him even in the crowded room. Even at the top of his class, no one bothered him after the fire.

He knew he changed after his parents died, that his narrowed eyes down turned lips didn't really scream friendly.

But it was easier that way.

The less people that knew about his life the better.  
\--------------------------

By the time class was over Erwin was getting antsy, fingers playing with his pen as he watched Levi.

As soon as Shadis called the class to a close, Levi was shoving his books into his bag, keeping his head down as he all but fled from the room.

Erwin lingered until he was the only one left with the professor.

"So Erwin," the older man asked. "Have you had any luck?"

The tone of his voice was enough to let Erwin know that he didn't need to answer. Levi had been even more closed off than normal, and Erwin knew it was his fault. He didn't regret the kiss, just the timing of it.

"A little, sir, but he's not helping just for the sake of it. I'm paying him for his services."

"Services? Don't say it like that. You make the boy sound like a whore."

Erwin flinched, the thought making his chest ache.

"Look, Smith," Shadis started. "If you want to keep up the tutoring, go ahead. We both know that you don't need it. Just don't wast his time. More times than not when a student is that withdrawn it's because of trouble with their home life, not their social skills."

Erwin thought about Levi's apartment, about the bedroom the twin's shared and his name on the bills. 

When the other man lost his job it had hit him like punch in the gut, enough of a blow to drive the younger man to his knees.

"I won't wast his time, sir. I'll make sure of that."

Shadis nodded, turning to the papers he would need to hand out to his next class.

Taking the dismissal for what it was, Erwin left the class, heading out of the building.

He was at a loss of what to do about Levi.

He pulled out his phone as he walked, scrolling through his contacts until he found Hanji's name.

They always knew what to do. Pressing the call button as he walked through the exit, he hoped they could help.

\---------------------

Hanji met Erwin at their favorite bar that night, pulling him to a back booth.

"So," They started once their drinks had come. "Tell me more about this guy you're stressing over."

Erwin took a sip of his drink. All he'd told Hanji was that he needed to talk. Their uncanny ability to read him had unsettled him when they first met, but after a few years of it, he was used to it.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. 

"I just wanted to get to him, you know? He's always so closed off. I just wanted to know why."

Hanji leaned back in their seat. "Does this closed off boy have a name?"

Erwin took another drink. 

"Levi. His name is Levi."

Hanji sat up a little straighter. "Levi? little guy, black hair?"

Erwin cocked his head to the side. "How did you know?"

Hanji laughed. "Met him here a few nights ago. Some scumbag slipped something into his drink and I stopped him. We must have talked for a few hours."

Erwin raised a brow. That didn't sound like Levi at all, not the one that he knew anyway.

Hanji looked towards the bar to wave Mike over, but stopped. "Oh, there he is now."

Erwin followed their gaze, and sure enough, Levi was sitting at the bar, a drink in his hand as he chatted with the guy sitting next to him.

The sight made something slimy and hot settle in his gut. Levi looked happy, grinning and laughing with his head tossed back.

"So, are we talking about the same Levi, 'cause he doesn't look very closed off to me." 

"Yeah," Erwin had to agree. "That's him."

Hanji looked back over at the bar. "Son of a bitch," they cried, moving to push themselves up. 

They started towards the bar, but Levi had already taken the shot, the man he was with taking him by the hand and leading him out of the bar.

Erwin was hot on their heels. "Hanji, what happened?"

"That asshole put something in his drink. Dammit."   
They were already following them out of the bar. Hanji caught sight of the man tugging an already sluggish looking Levi towards the ally, and followed.

Erwin rounded the corner after them, blood running cold. His longer strides put him ahead of Hanji, and before he could think it through he was pulling the other man off of Levi, fist swinging to connect with the man's jaw.

Levi slipped down the wall, eyes half closed, and made a disgruntled face when he fell onto the dirty pavement. 

Hanji went to their knees in front of Levi, the small man's cheeks flushed. Sweat had already broken out on his forehead and his gray eyes were glossy and unfocused.

The man that had drugged him broke away from Erwin and fled, nose bloody.

Erwin let him go, the blond more concerned about Levi, the smaller man's breathing getting labored. Whatever drug that man had given him wasn't reacting well in Levi's system. 

"Hanji, call 911."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I hinted at Erwin's plan enough. XD I mean, of all people did you really think that he'd by the one to need help with the History of war? 
> 
> This will either end with the next chapter, or go to 15. I'm not sure yet.


	10. Chapter 10

When Levi woke up, it was to bright lights and the comforting smell of bleach.

His head ached, and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

Groaning, Levi opened his eyes, squinting against the light.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" he heard a voice ask, the tine deep and familiar.

Turning his head to the side, Levi had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus on the person sitting next to him.

Erwin's brows were pulled together, bags under his bloodshot eyes making it clear that man hadn't slept.

"Wha' are you doin' here, Smith?" Levi slurred, voice coming out rough.

Erwin passed him a cup of water, helping Levi hold it steady as he took a sip.

"Thanks," he rasped when he'd had enough.

Erwin placed the cup back on the bed side table, but didn't answer Levi's question.

Before he could open his mouth to ask Levi how he was feeling, the smaller man's eyes went wide.

"Fuck, shit, I have to get home. Erwin I have to get home twins-"

"The twins are fine," Erwin assured him, cutting him off.

The heart monitor was going off like crazy, and Erwin eased Levi back down in the bed with a hand on his shoulder, meeting his confused eyes.

"I used you phone to call your babysitter, and told her that something happened to you at work. She's over there with them now. So is Hanji."

Levi relaxed a little at that, then tensed again.

"So you know that I..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

He could handle the names and slurs in bed, but he didn't think he could bare to hear it from Erwin.

"I know that you did what you had to do to keep the twins safe, and we'll talk about that later." The way he said it made it clear that it wasn't a question, and Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tch," Levi scoffed.

He hardly knew the guy, yet he knew that he would tell Erwin everything he asked.

Erwin gave him a small smile, and the smallest hint of dimples showed on his cheeks.

Deflating a little, Levi slumped against the thin pillows, cursing under his breath.

"So what happened? I can't remember much after leaving the bar."

"The guy you were with drugged you, when Hanji and I found you I pulled him off you."

Erwin tried to forget the surge of jealisy at seeing the other man touching Levi, holding him pinned against the wall.

"You passed out before we could call for help."

Levi closed his eyes. He knew it all felt faimilliar. The dry mouth and headache had happened the first time some slipped something in his drink.

"Thank you," he rasped out, not meeting Erwin's eyes.

Last time he'd woken up at noon the next day in some random motel room, body sore and used and dirty. He was happy that he didn't have to repeat it.

The blond nodded at his thanks, looking at his hands, nibbling at his lip in a far too endearing fasion when Levi peeked at him before adverting his gaze.

"I just," Erwin started, drawing Levi's eyes back to him. "I have to ask. Levi, is this why you ran out on me the other day?"

Levi looked away, blinking.

Since the fire that took his parents, Levi had never let someone get close enough to ask, but Erwin had pushed past those walls in under a week.

Damn him. The fucking bastard probably knew the answer already and just wanted to hear it.

But it was Erwin, with his stupid fucking smile and blue eyes and deep voice, so Levi gave him what he wanted.

"Part of it," He mumbled, eyes fixed on the wall.

Sighing, Levi ran his hand through his hair, being careful to not jostle the IV in his arm.

"I just don't like letting people close, you know?"

He'd loved his parents and that ended in flames.

Levi shook his head. "I don't need the judgement, okay? Like you said, I'm doing what I have to to keep them safe." 

Erwin looked at him, and Levi hated the concern in her eyes. It was almost worse than pity, and it made something hot and unwanted swell in his chest.

Seeing the way Levi recoiled, Erwin bit his lip. "You can't keep it up forever, Levi. It'll kill you."

Levi looked away, blinking back tears. "I know," he confessed, voice cracking.

He felt the warmth and weight of Erwin's hand over his own, and his fingers twitched with the want to pull away.

"You don't have to do it all on your own, you know."

The softness in his voice made Levi look over his him, gray eyes meeting blue.

Before Levi could speak, Erwin plowed on, his normally eloquent way of speaking gone with the rush of it.

"If I may put it bluntly, I've admired you for awhile, Levi. The way you'd look at the class every week like you couldn't care less if everyone in it died, and all I could think was that I wanted to be the one to make you smile, or at least make you look at me differently."

Taking a deep breath, Erwin dared to thread their fingers together, his big, warm hand over taking Levi's small and still clammy one.

Levi let him, thin brows pinched as he kept his eyes trained on the man before him.

"I want to help you, Levi, because I think, if given the chance, I could love you."

Levi turned his eyes up to the tile on the ceiling.

"Dammit, Smith," he cursed, fingers gripping Erwin's tightly. The way it felt to be wrapped up in Erwin's arms came to the forefront of his mind, and Levi suppressed the sob building in his chest.

Closing his eyes, a tear slipped down the normally stoic man's cheek, rolling over his too pale skin to make a small wet spot on the thin pillow.

"If you won't let be close, or if you don't want me-" Erwin breathed out, but it sounded shaky to Levi's ears.

"At least let me help you find a proper job. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt by one of those men."

Levi shook his head. 

He didn't want to keep Erwin back. He didn't want to do it all on his own. After nearly a year of trying to keep everyone around him at more than arm's length, he was ready to let someone close.

Levi was ready to let Erwin close. 

"No," he managed to gasp out, looking back at Erwin with blood shot eyes. "I want everything you're willing to give me. It just...It just might take me some time to..." The rest of his words went unsaid, the look in his eyes saying enough. 

It might take awhile for Levi to let Erwin close, to love him, but he felt like it was worth a shot.

Erwin smiled, and let go of Levi's hand to brush the backs of of his knuckles across Levi's cheek.

Levi leaned into the touch despite himself, letting his lips part around a soft sigh when Erwin leaned in to press a feather light kiss to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like this will be 15 chapters after all. Oops. XD
> 
> Comments make my life better, and I love each and every one of you! I never thought that this story would become my most liked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than normal!! Armin week is starting tomorrow, but I'm going to try to get chapter 12 out in the midst of the madness.
> 
> Do you think that we can get this to 250 Kudos?

Levi was released the next day, system clear, and Erwin insisted that he be allowed to drive him home.

Levi scowled at the dashboard of Erwin's fancy fucking car, arms crossed over his chest.

Erwin just laughed and got behind the wheel, making Levi turn his gaze to him.

Erwin grinned and pressed a kiss to Levi's tense brow.

" _Tch_. Stop that or I'm walking home." He pushed at Erwin's chest, and the blond just chuckled again as he settled back into his own seat.

"Well, we can't have that."

Rolling his eyes, Levi looked out of the window.

The drive to his apartment wasn't too long, and by the time they pulled up into the drive he was more than ready to see Farlan and Isabel again.

Erwin turned off the engine, moving to open the door when Levi reached out, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Erwin, what we talked about, can we keep that just between us?" Levi's voice was soft, _small_ , and not at all what Erwin was used to hearing.

He sounded scared in a way he hadn't the night before, when he had told Erwin about his family, about the fire.

Knowing that he was the one that put that fear in Levi's voice sat on his nerves like acid, burning and unpleasant.

Levi's eyes were unsure, and Erwin ached to put him at ease.

"Of course, Levi. That's not my secret to tell."

Sinking back into the leather seat with a sigh, Levi ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you," he said softly.

When Erwin moved to open the door, Levi didn't stop him, instead reaching for his own handle.

Isabel squealed and ran at him as soon as he opened the door, and Erwin watched with a fond look on his face as Levi drop to his knees to catch the little girl, hugging his sister tightly, lips pressed to her hair.

"I mwissed you, Leevee," Isabel mumbled, her little arms pressing at Levi's sides.

"I missed you, too, Izzie."

When she pulled back Farlan was right behind her, bumping into Isabel in his rush to latch on to Levi. Farlan tucked his face into Levi's chest, mumbling something that only Levi could hear.

The small man nodded, and Farlan pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

Levi pushed himself up with his hands on his knees, meeting Christa's eyes.

The blonde teen pulled him into a hug. "Hanji told me what happened. I can't believe it, getting hurt at work like that! You're okay now though, right?"

Levi pushed her back a little, meeting Hanji's eyes with a grateful look.

"Yeah, I'm better now," he told her honestly.

Beaming at him, Christa gave him another hug.

"I have to go home, but I'll come by tomorrow after school."

Waving at the others in the room, the teen excused herself, letting herself out.

Sensing the change in the air, Farlan looked up at the grow ups before tugging at his sister's hand.

"Let's go play, Izzie." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off with another tug.

The twins went back to their room, Isabel looking at Levi over her shoulder.

As soon as the twins were out of ear shot Hanji gave Levi a hug, not caring that the man tensed a little in their arms.

"How are you feeling?" Hanji asked as they pulled back, eyes narrowed behind their glasses.

"I still can't remember what all happened, but the drug has worn off," Levi told Hanji honestly.

He didn't feel light headed like he had when he had woken up, and his vision was clearer than it had been since the night at the bar.

Erwin put a hand on his shoulder as a silent reminder of what they had talked about. A reminder that he was there for him.

"It's not going to happen again," Levi assured, though he wasn't sure if it was to put Hanji to ease, or to let Erwin know that he was done with that life. Or if he was trying to convince himself.

Hanji looked between them, eyes lingering on Erwin's hand where it still rested on Levi's shoulder.

Flushing, Levi stepped away from Erwin's touched, clearing his throat as he headed towards the kitchen.

He could use a cup of tea.

Not the least bit phased when his guests followed him, Levi relaxed for the first time in two days, tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he watched the water get hot.

Levi stared at its surface until he saw steam, then he moved to grab cups.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, already pulling three mugs down.

"That sounds amazing!" Hanji enthused, clapping their hands together.

Rolling his eyes, Levi grabbed the tea out of the cupboard.

The pre-bagged tea wasn't as good as the loose-left tea Levi had been able to try once, the taste not as fresh, but it was what he could buy.

Leaning against the counter while he waiting for the water to boil, Levi met Hanji's eyes.

"Thank you, for helping Christa." The words sounded strained, thanking people still hard for Levi.

Hanji nodded, and Levi was happy that they didn't just wave it off like Christa often did.

Levi wasn't sure what else to say, so he let his eyes drift over to where Erwin sat, the long blond ruffled, showing the darker hue underneath. The hair was shaved close like his own was, a softer undercut. He hadn't noticed it before. 

As if he felt the weight of Levi's stare, Erwin looked up, blue eyes lighting up with mischief at having caught him.

Flushing, Levi was saved by the kettle's whistle, turning away from Erwin's knowing look to busy himself with making tea.

Levi kept his eyes down while he filled the cups, passing Hanji and Erwin theirs before grabbing his own and sitting down across from them.

The heat through the ceramic grounded him, hand he closed his eyes briefly at the feel of the steam gathering under his palm.

No words needed to be spoken as they each began to sip at their tea, and Levi was happy that they weren't pushing his to talk about what had happened. Levi smiled behind the lip of the mug.

Hanji was excitable, babbling on, though he didn't know what about. Erwin seemed to be listening, so Levi didn't bother to find out what had Hanji talking so fast.

Levi took another sip, and thought that maybe they all could be good friends with time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, a new chapter.

Hanji left just before dinner, but Erwin lingered, doing the dishes afterwards while Levi bathed the twins.

More of the twin's food had ended up on them than in their mouths, and Levi had given Isabel an exasperated look when she got mashed potatoes in her hair.

Erwin heard a shout from the bathroom, followed by a thump and the sound of little feel barreling down the hall.

Isabel's towel clad form ran right past him, and Erwin had the wits to reach out before she got past his reach.

He scooped the little girl up, making Isabel let out a delighted shout at being caught.

Her pink towel might as well have been a blanket, and he was surprised that she could even move with how many times it was wrapped around her tiny frame.

Levi came out of the bathroom wide eyed, a pair of pink PJ's in hand. Farlan, only half dressed, peeked out of the doorway behind him

Relaxing when he saw that Isabel was subdued, it was clear that the little girl had made a run for it.

Erwin handed the wiggling, giggling mass of pink to Levi, watching how the other's blank face took on a amused expression, lips lifted at one side.

Levi nodded his thanks, then playfully tossed Isabel over his shoulder, making the young girl shriek with laughter all over again.

When Levi joined him in the living room twenty minutes later, Erwin was considering calling it a night.

He stood, and felt Levi's small hand close around his wrist for the second time that day.

"Will you stay?" Levi asked, his voice so close to how it was in the car that Erwin couldn't say no.

"Of course."

He sat back down, and Levi hesitated before making a soft sound and moving closer, letting his head rest on Erwin's shoulder after a moment of hesatation. 

The TV was flashing mindless paid advertisements, the after effect of it being left on the kid's channel for too long, but Levi didn't move to change it, so Erwin didn't either.

Tentatively, Erwin laid an arm across the back of the couch, stomach in knots like it had been when he was fifteen, trying the move for the first time in a dark theater.

Unlike the girl, who had batted his arm away like it was a pesky fly, Levi made that noise again, moving even closer.

Warmth flooded Erwin's chest, and he looked down, watching Levi more than the crappy ad.

He watched as Levi's eyes grew heavy, blinks extending, then stopping altogether as his breathing deepened, slow and even with sleep.

Holding him closer, Erwin pressed his lips to the top of his head, the faint smell of cleaning supplies clinging to the dark strands.

Letting his head fall back against the back of the couch, it didn't take Erwin long to drift off, too.

\-------

At some point during the night, they shifted.

Levi woke up with his cheek pressed against something hard, a steady thump under his ear.

In the haze of sleep, it took him longer than it should have to recognize it for what it was.

The heartbeat was strong, and Levi listened to it as he recalled the night before.

Looking up confirmed that it wasn't a dream, Erwin sleeping soundly under him, hair a mess with a thin line of drool coming down from his parted lips.

Winkling his nose in distaste, Levi moved to get up, but stopped when he registered a heavy weight across his waist. Erwin's arm was slung over him like it belonged there, and Levi tried to pretend that he didn't like it.

He would have normally felt pinned, but any panic that would follow was eased by the duel feeling of being cherished. Protected.

Even in sleep, Erwin wanted him close.

He settled back down. It was still early, the twins not bound to wake up for a while. There was no rush.

Warm breath ruffled the hair at the top of his head, still even and deep.

Focusing on the rhythm of Erwin's body was easy, his steady heartbeat and breathing lulling Levi into a calm state.

His eyes slipped closed, and when they opened again Erwin was laying on his side, brushing the hair out of Levi's face.

Levi hummed, still half asleep, and felt his pillow, which he realized was really Erwin's bicep, flex when Erwin moved his arm, hand curling over Levi's shoulder in an intimate way.

It was only when he felt fingertips trailing down his cheek that Levi opened his eyes, meeting Erwin's in the low light, the rising sun casting long shadows on his face through the blinds.

"Good morning, Levi," Erwin said softly.

Levi had to fight the instinct to pull away, reminding himself that he wanted to be in Erwin's arms.

Letting out a breath, Levi leaned in, pressing a feather light kiss to the side of Erwin's mouth before retreating.

His cheeks burned, nerves making his stomach tight. Erwin had said that he wanted him, but surely that had changed.

Levi was used, dirty, useless, and Erwin wouldn't be happy with him-

The thought was cut off when Erwin pressed an answering kiss, just as light, to Levi's lips, arm flexing under his cheek when Erwin tightened his hold on him.

Fingertips slid over his flushed cheeks, and Levi could hardly bare to meet Erwin's reverent gaze, feeling like he would break apart under the weight.

Levi let his eyes close, forehead pressed to Erwin's collarbone so he couldn't see his face as he willed the wetness away.

Levi could feel Erwin's warm breath ruffle his hair.

The peace was broken by the sound of a closing door, two sets of feet running down the hall.

Levi had enough time to pull away from Erwin before the twins came into the room, already missing the warmth.

Erwin sat up as well, stretching his long arms above his head. The action made his tee rise, a flash of his tight stomach making Levi's mouth feel dry.

He tore his eyes away when Farlan crawled up into his lap, the boy tucking his face against Levi's neck, nuzzling his skin sleepily.

He didn't even have to ask to know that Isabel had woken up first, since the girl was bright eyed and full of energy.

"I'm hungry, Leevee," Isabel whined, climbing up onto his other knee, leaning back over his arm in a dramatic fashion.

Levi combed his free hand through Farlan's hair. "Did you brush your teeth?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Isabel shook her head.

"Why don't you and your brother go clean up, and I'll start breakfast, okay?"

Isabel grinned, wiggling off her brother's lap.

Farlan let out a yawn, but followed Isabel at a slower pace.

Levi stretched, catching Erwin looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked when the man smiled.

Erwin looked away when he knew he'd been caught, grinning to himself.

"It's nothing," he started to say, then seemed to change his mind. "It's just the way you are with them. You're so blunt with everyone else, but so tender with the twins."

Levi flushed, standing up.

"Yeah, well, they're just kids." Levi looked away, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Look, Erwin, I know that you probably have better things to do than hang around here, but would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Erwin smiled, wide and toothy, and Levi cheeks heated even more.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more left, guys and gals and everyone in between! 
> 
> I can't believe all the nice things people have said about this story. I really thought it was going to get like, two or three kudos. You all are amazing, and every single comment makes my day brighter! So thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys! 
> 
> The next chapter is already started, so it should be up by the end of the week. :)

Levi kept the twins home for the first few days following his return, wanting to be with them.  
  
Erwin called him every night, and Levi found himself looking forward to it, waiting up long after the twins had been put to bed.  
  
Levi was absently watching an ad for a mop, the messes on the screen making something itch under his skin.  
  
He jumped a little when his phone rang,  pressing the _accept call_ button before the loud tone could wake the kids.  
  
"Hey," he answered.  
  
"Hello, Levi," came Erwin's reply, the sound of his voice making warmth bloom in Levi's chest.  
  
They hadn't seen each other since the day after he came home from the hospital, and Levi hated to admit that he missed seeing the blond.  
  
"If I came over now, would it be a bad time?"  
  
Levi's pulse picked up a little.  
  
"Not at all," he managed to say with a level voice.  
  
"Great! Because I'm outside." As soon as he spoke, there was a light knock at the door.  
  
Levi did his best to walk over to the door calmly, hanging up the phone as he went.  
  
He answered the door with a frown he didn't mean.  
  
"You are a presumptuous bastard, Erwin Smith," Levi said dryly as he stepped back to let the other inside, Erwin's tan coat covered with a dusting of snow flakes.  
  
A few clung to his eyelashes, the flush in his cheeks from the cold making Erwin's blue eyes seem brighter.  
  
He really was too handsome for his own good. And Levi's as well.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Levi," he chuckled, taking off his shoes and lining them up neatly beside the rest before hanging up his coat and scarf.  
  
Levi smiled to himself, turning away from Erwin. "Let me get you something warm to drink, you must be freezing."  
  
Erwin followed him into the kitchen, watching from the doorway as Levi went about making tea, setting the mugs and bags out while the water boiled.  
  
Levi leaned back against the counter while he waited, looking up to meet Erwin's gaze.  
  
Entering the kitchen fully, Erwin closed the space between them, stopping just shy of Levi.  
  
He reached out to touch him but stopped halfway, searching Levi's eyes.  
  
"Levi, can I kiss you?"  
  
Levi blinked, cheeks heating. No one had ever _asked_  him before.  
  
He responded by taking Erwin's hand, pressing his cheek into his palm.  
  
"Of course you can, Erwin."  
  
Erwin stepped a little closer, and Levi had to look away for a moment.  
  
Erwin's had a note of wonder in his eyes that Levi couldn't stand to see.  
  
A gentle grip on his chin made the smaller man face the look head on, Erwin giving him a small smile before pressing his lips to Levi's softly.  
  
It lasted a second before Erwin pulled back, shy like they hadn't already kissed before.  
  
Levi fisted his hand in Erwin's hair, for once taking pride in making a mess of the perfectly combed strands, and pulled him back, kissing him harder.  
  
Erwin moved closer, pinning Levi to the counter.  
  
Making an uncomfortable sound, Levi pulled back a little.  
  
"What is it?" Erwin asked, worried.  
  
"The counter's digging into my back."  
  
Erwin looked at him for a second before reaching down, gripping Levi by the backs of his thighs and lifting him up onto the counter.

Levi made an indignant sound at being picked up, hands gripping Erwin's arms.   
  
"Is this alright?" he asked, watching Levi for any sign that he had overstepped a boundary.  
  
"It's fine," Levi panted, moving a hand to the back of Erwin's head, pulling him back in again.  
  
Their lips met hard, teeth clinking, and Erwin's hands strayed to Levi's hips, stepping to stand between his knees.  
  
Levi hummed against his lips, free hand twisting in Erwin's shirt, pulling him in closer.  
  
Erwin tentatively ran his tongue over the seam of Levi's lips, surprised when he opened up for him without a second thought.  
  
Levi wrapped his legs around his hips on reflex, a small moan building in his throat.  
  
The kettle started to whistle, the shrill sound making Levi gasp and pull back, his breath fanning over Erwin's lips.  
  
Erwin stared at him for a moment, cheeks flushed. Clearing his throat, he let go of Levi's hips, noticing how tight his grip had gotten.  
  
Levi let his legs fall from around Erwin's hips, allowing the larger man to step back.  
  
Levi hopped down off the counter, getting the kettle off the stove top before the sound could wake up the kids.  
  
Levi poured the water into the mugs, watching the color seep into the water for a moment.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and Levi had to wonder how someone like him could still get flustered over a kiss.

Shaking the thought away, he grabbed the mugs, holding one out to Erwin.

The blond took the offered cup with a grateful smile, hands wrapping around the warm china.  
  
Levi took a seat at the table, one leg crossed over the other, watching Erwin as he join him.  
  
He took a sip, looking over the top of his hand at Erwin.  
  
"I know you didn't come here just for a kiss. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"  
  
Erwin met Levi's even stare as he took a sip.  
  
"Straight to the point, as always. I came by to let you know that I might have found you a job."  
  
Levi felt twin spikes of hope and fear and set his mug down, the china suddenly too hot under his fingertips.  
  
"What kind of job?" he asked, voice timid.  
  
Erwin set his own cup down, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"My friend's father owns a club uptown, and they're looking for a new bartender. I gave him your name. Now you'd have to apply formally, and Nile would want to interview you, but you'd get good hours."  
  
Levi was speechless, hiding it by taking s lengthy sip of tea. The drink burned his tongue, but he welcomed it. The pain grounded him, reminded him that what he'd just heard was real.  
  
"What club?" he asked. He would go the next day and apply. He trusted Erwin, and if the man thought it would be a good job, he wasn't going to throw it back in his face.  
  
"It's called _Sina,_ " Erwin supplied.   
  
Levi nodded to himself. He'd never been there, the crowds too high class for his needs, but he knew where it was.  
  
"I'll take the twins to day care in the morning and go check it out."  
  
Erwin beamed at him, and Levi felt the warmth he was starting to associate with making the other man happy spread through his chest.  
  
They drank the rest of their tea in silence, and Erwin dried the cups for Levi after he had rinsed them out.  
  
"If you don't have anything else to do, you could stay a while," Levi offered, putting the mugs back where they belonged. He couldn't look at Erwin when he offered, taking the time to make sure that all the cups were lined up.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that you'd let me stay the night, and maybe agree to let me treat the three of you to breakfast in the morning?" The last part was a question, and Levi rolled his eyes, back to Erwin.  
  
But, the thought of not having to cook in the morning was a nice one.  
  
Levi peeked over his shoulder at him. "Are you asking me out, Smith?" He asked dryly, tone somehow teasing through the deadpan.  
  
Erwin chuckled. "No, I'd rather have our first date just be us, if it's all the same to you. Think of it as a friendly outing."  
  
Levi turned to face him, leaning back against the counter.  
  
"Alright. The place better be clean, though. I'm not eating at a sticky table."  
  
"Deal," Erwin said, his smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in thinking about where I want this story to go, I've come to realize that I can't do it in 15 chapters after all. So this might go as long as 20. Hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> Side note: If anyone wants to draw anything from this story (or any of my others) please feel free to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I updated!! I got stuck on this chapter.
> 
> I have the next one planed, so I should have it ready by next week.

The next morning when Erwin woke up, Levi was laying on top of him, the smaller man's legs tangled with his own.

One of Levi's hands was clutching at the the front of his shirt, fingers curled into a loose fist.

Erwin looked down at him, a tender smile on his face, and ran his fingers through Levi's hair, the shaved part of his undercut prickly against the pads of his fingers.

The night before had been spent lazily, curled up on the couch together watching the tail end of an action movie.

Erwin spent more time watching Levi than the movie, taking in the way the other man's brows would pinch together during fight scenes, and how he pressed a little closer when the good guy got the girl.

It was so easy being with him, like they had been doing it for years.

Erwin didn't even mind when Levi fell asleep on his shoulder, even if it did make his right arm go numb.

Erwin was drawn out of his thoughts by Levi stirring, the smaller man grumbling something in his sleep before his gray eyes opened.

Erwin's fingers stilled in his hair, unsure if Levi would like the tender act or find it lamentable.

"You don't have to stop," Levi mumbled, voice so thick with sleep that his words are slurred.

Erwin's finger resumed their slow circles, twisting in the long strands softly.

Levi let out a sigh, nose pressed to Erwin's collarbone.

He was relaxed, body a light, warm weight against Erwin's own, and the blond had to tamp down on the heat that wanted to settle at the thought that he'd been the one to make him that way.

"What time is it?" Levi mumbled after a while, not moving to look at Erwin.

Erwin moved his hand from Levi's hair, reaching out to grab his phone off of the coffee table.

He hit the button to turn it on, squinting at the brightness.

"It's just after seven," Erwin answered, letting his phone drop back down to the table top.

Before he could move his hand back to Levi's hair, the smaller man was moving, sitting up on top of Erwin's hips.

Erwin's hand moved to Levi's hip, eyes locked on him.

The clothes that Levi had on the night before were rumpled, his hair messy.

There was a quiet reluctance in his gray eyes that told Erwin that'd Levi would rather lay back down, and it was knowing that that made him let Levi go when he spoke.

"I have to take a shower before the twins wake up," He told him, making no move to get off Erwin's lap.

Levi seemed to think it over, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Erwin's lips, short and chaste because of morning breath.

"If the twins wake up before I'm done can you entertain them? Then you can shower while I get them dressed."

Erwin cupped Levi's cheek, running his thumb over the red pressure makes in Levi's skin. "Of course. I think I can handle them."

The corner of Levi's mouth twitched up in a ghost of a smile.

Erwin's touch lingered, but he let Levi go, feeling a little cold when the smaller man moved off his him, walking towards the hall without a second glance.

The sound of the bathroom door closing had Erwin closing his eyes, a lazy grin on his face.

The mask Levi had been wearing for the past several months wasn't the most approachable, a stark change from the normal stressed out college student he had been before.

Erwin still wondered what caused the change in Levi, worried that it had something to do with whatever caused little Isabel's nightmares.

As much as Erwin wished that Levi would open up more in public, he took pleasure in knowing that Levi could smile around him.

It was a small thing, but it meant the world to Erwin.

\-------------

As it turned out, Erwin could handle the twins. To an extent at least.

The two three-year-olds stumbled out of their room about five minutes after Levi got into the shower.

Farlan had looked at Erwin, blinking his big blue eyes, and promptly let go of his sister's sleeve so he could climb into Erwin's lap.

When Levi came out of the bathroom ten minutes later he smiled at the sight of Erwin, the twins curled up on his lap. He could hear Isabel chattering, the girl over excitable on the best of days.

As if he felt him looking, Erwin looked over his shoulder, cheeks flushing.

Levi looked away, his own face getting warm when he remembered that he only had a towel wrapped around his hips.

He ducked across the hall into the only bedroom, grabbing a fresh change of clothes out of the smaller of the two dressers.

He dressed quickly, going back to the living room.

Erwin looked up at him when he came back, giving him a smile that was way to wide for seven in the morning.

"Farlan, Izzie, go brush your teeth," his tone was soft, but didn't leave any room for fighting.

Isabel grabbed her brothers hand, messy red hair falling into her face as she bounced down the hall, a droopy eyed Farlan following after her.

"When they're done you can take a shower," Levi said, flopping down on the couch beside him.

Levi let his head fall back, throat exposed, and Erwin had the sudden urge to kiss the pale skin.

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts.

"I don't have anything big enough for you to wear, but if you toss your clothes out in the hall before your shower I can run them through the dryer. Not as good as a full wash, but it will do."

Levi looked over at Erwin as he spoke, gray eyes meeting blue.

Whatever Erwin was going to say died on his tongue when he looked at Levi, his hair still damp and his face relaxed, the tight lines around his eyes gone.

Levi looked down at Erwin's mouth, then back to his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Erwin tracked the movement, hand reaching out for Levi's face. He stopped before making contact.

"Can I?" He asked, intent clear.

Levi just rolled his eyes. "Of course you can." Any heat that was intended was rendered moot with the breathless undertone in Levi's voice.

Erwin ran his fingers over Levi's cheek, and watched his eyes close, lashes dark against pale skin.

Leaning down a little, Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi lips, keeping it soft.

Levi growled, hand gripping Erwin's shirt to pull him closer. "I'm not going to break if you kiss me like you mean it," he huffed against his lips.

Erwin smiled, kissing back harder.

It didn't last long, the sound of running coming down the hall making them pull back.

Farlan rounded the couch first, blond hair still messy from sleep.

He climbed up into Levi's lap, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Isabel scrunched up her nose, lips pouting, and clambered up onto the couch, hugging Levi from behind.

Erwin took that as his cue, heading to the bathroom.

The air in the room was still steamy from Levi's shower, moister hanging thickly in the air.

Doing as he was asked, Erwin stripped down and set his clothes outside the bathroom door.

He showered quickly, not wanting to hold up breakfast.

Erwin was looking forward to taking Levi and his siblings out.

When he got out of the shower, his clothes were folded on the counter, a towel set out beside them.

Flushing at the thought that Levi had come into the room without him knowing, Erwin set about getting dressed, running the terry cloth through his hair.

It ended up looking tousled, and while it wasn't how he normally styled it, Erwin thought it looked good.

When he went back into the living room, Farlan and Isabel were watching cartoons.

Levi had dressed them, and Farlan's hair was neatly combed. Isabel had little pigtails in her hair.

Levi was sitting on the couch watching them, a cup of tea in his hand, but he looked up when Erwin got closer.

Erwin offered him a smile, and Levi's lips twitched up. 

Standing up, Levi touched Erwin's arm as he passed him. heading to the kitchen. 

He came back minute later, cup gone.

"Farlan, Izzie, it's time to go."

The twins whined, but got up anyway. Levi turned off the old TV, taking Isabel's hand. When he went to take Farlan's, the little boy was already running to Erwin, little hands tugging at his sleeve.

Erwin smiled picked Farlan up, settling him on his hip. He was too tall to hold the child's hand.

Levi looked away to hide his smile.

They made their way out, Levi locking the door behind him. 

The late November air was chilly, making the twins cheeks flush red with cold.

Erwin helped Levi move the car seats for the twins into his car, and Levi was patent with him when he showed Erwin how the buckles worked.

Once everyone was in the car and the heat had been cranked up, Erwin smiled at Levi and pulled out onto the road.

He hoped Levi liked the little diner he had in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I haven't forgotten about this fic!!

The small diner that Erwin took them to was nearly empty when they pulled into the little parking lot, only a few cars scattered around, parked neatly in the marked spaces. It was early in the morning on a weekday, so Erwin expected only a few other people to pass through. 

Erwin got out of the car, moving around it to open Levi's door for him before he even had a chance to undo his seat belt.

Levi didn't say anything as he climbed out of the vehicle, but Erwin caught sight of of the pink flush on his cheeks when the smaller male ducked his head down.

Once the twin's were out of the car, Farlan holding tightly to Erwin's hand and Isabel to Levi's, they made their way inside.

Their breath fogged in the air with every exhale.

Tiny bells above the glass door twinkled cheerfully when they entered, the small space warm.

There was a slight smell of bleach under the scent of sizzling bacon and pancakes, Levi noted with a small smile.

Erwin lead the way to a little booth seat, Farlan sliding in first insisting that Erwin sit beside him.

The little boy seemed to like him, which Erwin was happy about.

It would make things easier on them if the twins liked Erwin.

Levi sat across from him, Isabel sitting between him and the wall so she couldn't try to wonder off. 

True to Erwin's word the table was smooth under Levi's hands, not a sticky spot to be found.

The waitress came over to their table before the twins could start to fidget, taking their drink orders. Levi even let the twins get chocolate milk instead of juice. 

\------------------------------

The service was fast and the food was good. By the time they were done a few more people had trickled in, rubbing at their eyes and drinking steaming mugs of coffee.

It was still early, not even nine o'clock. 

As expected, the twins had sticky fingertips when they finished. 

Levi wiped their hands down while Erwin went to the counter to pay, refusing to even let Levi help with the tip.

"It's my treat," He chuckled when Levi tried to protest. "Let me do this for you, Levi."

Levi opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again.

There was no sense in fighting with Erwin when he knew he wouldn't win.

Levi let it go, giving Erwin a small smile.

They left shortly after, Farlan still clinging to Erwin's side.

Levi hadn't seen the boy take to anyone so face since the fire, and the way Erwin treated the small boy made Levi want to grin. 

Farlan could hardly wrap his little hand around Erwin's fingers, and the man had to bend a little to walk beside the child, the three year old insisting on walking.

Isabel was all too happy to be carried, settle on Levi's hip, little fist clutched around the coloring page the waitress had brought the children.

\--------------------------

Erwin waited in the car while Levi dropped the twins off inside the daycare, and Levi looked a little nervous when he came out, chewing at his lip.

He was silent when he got into the car, bucking up wordlessly.

Erwin wanted to ask what was wrong, but the words didn't come.

The silence stretched on, and Levi didn't speak up until they were a few minutes from his apartment. 

"I called that number you gave me while you were in the shower."

Erwin turned his head slightly to show that he was listening, eyes never staying from the road. 

"I talked to a man named Mike, and he wants me to go in later today for an interview." 

Erwin pulled up at a stop light, looking over at Levi fully. 

The smaller man was still looking down, staring at his knees.

"I was hoping you could help me pick out what to wear. I know it sounds dumb but I might stand a chance if I can make a good impression, and I really need this job."

Erwin cut off his rambling by placing a hand on Levi's knee, making gray eyes life=t to meet his own.

"I swear I'll help in whatever way I can, Levi." 

He'd been impressed by Levi since the day he walked into class, and now that he'd started to get to know him his opinion of Levi had only grown, fondness seeping in through the cracks.

That fondness had only gotten stronger since the day in the hospital, and while Erwin knew it was reckless, he knew that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Levi.

Levi gave his a grateful smile, and Erwin knew then and there that he would do anything to see that smile again.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Erwin sat on the floor of the twins' room in front of Levi's dresser, a shirt in each hand.

He'd already pulled out a pair of close fitting dark jeans that he knew would look great on Levi's slim figure, the denim sitting folded on the bed beside Levi.

He eyed the mess around Erwin, shoulders tense, and fought the urge to go and fold the ruffled clothes.

"This one," Erwin finally said after what seemed like forever, holding out a dark blue shirt that Levi hadn't worn since he bought it.

"Where this one, it will bring out your eyes."

Knowing Mike, He'd get along with Levi right from the start. Still, Sina was a high class place and it wouldn't hurt to dress up. 

Levi took the shirt without question, the tension in his chest lessening when Erwin started folding the clothes he'd scattered around, putting them away.

\--------------------------------------

After a light lunch Levi changed into the outfit Erwin picked out for him, making sure to tuck his shirt in.

He fretted over his hair, trying to get it to stay in place. 

Sighing when it kept dropping down into his eyes, he walked out into the living room, eyes locking in where Erwin sat, thumbing through an old book. 

Erwin stood when he saw Levi, breath catching a little. 

Levi moved towards the door, pulling on his worn coat and grabbing his keys.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Erwin asked, his own keys dangling from his fingertips. 

They had talked it over during lunch, and Levi had decided that he wanted to go alone.

"I'm sure," Levi answer, looking at Erwin as he came towards him.

The blond put his own coat on, reaching out and wrapping Levi's worn scarf around his neck, the action too tender. 

Erwin raised his hand, cupping Levi's cheek, and the shorter man took a small step closer.

Erwin leaned down, lips brushing over Levi's softly once, twice, before he pulled back.

"For luck," He whispered, making Levi smile slightly.

Taking a step back, Levi opened the door, Erwin following him out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since i updated. I suck. This one is longer than normal so I hope that makes up for it.

Nile Dok was was an average man, black hair already thinning even though he was only a year or two older than Erwin.

He was polite to a fault, even when he showed up five minutes late for Levi's interview, and spoke in mostly soft tones.

Levi didn't dislike him from the start, but he wasn't sure he was the kind of man Levi would want to work with.

Until he heard how much he'd be paid. $10.50 an hour was a hell of a lot better than what he had been making at the gas station, and with a good shift and the hope of tips, Levi knew he could make nearly as much working at Sina as he could on the street.

Nile slid a neatly stapled stack of papers across his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, Mr. Ackerman, I'd like to do a trial run, if that's alright with you."

Levi nodded once, curt. It was lost on Nile, who was pulling out a pen and a neat white card, scratching something on the back.

"Those papers are a complete list of drinks we offer as well as how to make them, and a list of what you would be expected to do should you be hired." Nile looked up from the card, meeting Levi's eyes.

"I'd like you to go through it and see if everything is agreeable. I ask that you come back in a week and we'll do a test run for a shift. The date and time are written on the back of this card." As he spoke Nile passed Levi the business card.

"If, for any reason, by the end of the test run you feel like this isn't the job for you, I will pay you for that shift. If no problems arise, I would ask you to officially start the following night."

That sounded more than fair to Levi, and he glanced down at the card, noting that the date was on a Friday.

So, Nile wanted to see how he could handle a crowd, then.

That wouldn't be a problem.

"That's more than fair, Mr. Dok," Levi said, standing when Nile pushed himself out of his chair.

"Then I look forward to seeing you then, Mr. Ackerman." Nile's tone was pleasant,and when he reached out his hand Levi shook it firmly.

With a parting nod, Levi turned on his heel and left the office.

He made it all the way to his beat up car before he went for the hand sanitizer in his pocket.

Sina was a far nicer place than he could see himself in, but Levi was going to try his best to get the job.

For the twins' sake more than his own.

The lingering ache in his back was enough of a reminder why he needed a decent job, the cuts from the week before still half healed.

Levi shook his head, clearing his thoughts before bile could rise in the back of his throat at the thought of what would happen to the twins if anything happened to him.

'Come over tonight?' he texted Erwin, hesitating over the send key for a moment before hitting it.

Setting his phone down in the console between the seats, Levi shoved his keys into the ignition, hearing the engine putter to life.

Levi glanced down at the little clock set into the dash and let out a sigh of relief.

The meeting had ran a little long with all the paperwork he'd had to fill out, but he still had enough time to get to the day care on time.

His phone buzzed as he pulled on to the road, but he didn't spare it a glance.

\-----------------------------------

The twins ran passed his feet as soon as he unlocked the door to their apartment, running back to their room after taking off their shoes.

Levi tied off his own, nudging all three pairs into a neat line against that wall.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket as he headed to the kitchen, Levi's lips twitched up at the text from Erwin. 'Of course. What time?'

It was short, but Levi could almost hear Erwin's warm, fond tone. Could almost see the affection in his blue eyes and the smile in his face.

'about an hour?'

Levi sent back as he crossed over to the stove, grabbing the kettle.

His phone buzzed in response before he made it to the sink, and he stopped to read the answer as the teapot filled with water.

'see you then.'

Satisfied, Levi tucked his phone back into his pocket as he switched the burner on, debating about what he should make for dinner.

\---------------------------

Levi ended up breaking down and ordering pizza, half plain cheese and half meat lover's, a few minutes before Erwin was set to arrive.

He was in the kitchen tossing a salad together when Erwin knocked on the door, and Farlan and Isabel peeked out of their room when he opened the door.

Erwin smiled and leaned down, hand at Levi's elbow as he kissed him in greeting.

It was only a chaste peck, but Levi blushed when he felt Isabel hug his knee.

"Only Princesses and princes kiss," Isabel said, words still slurred due to her age.

Her sea green eyes were wide as she looked up between her brother and Erwin. "Leevee's s prince," she said proudly. "Are you a boy princess?" she asked, staring up at the blond.

Levi and Erwin shared a blush, but Erwin nodded, kneeling so he could look at Isabel.

"Yes, I am," he told her with a straight face, peeking up at Levi with a sly look.

Isabel's eyes widened. "Oh! Does that mean you're gonna marry Leevee?"

Levi about choked on his tongue, and Erwin chuckled.

"Izzie, why don't you and Farlan go play? Dinner will be here soon."

Levi's tone wasn't one to be argued with, even if his cheeks were still red.

Looking put out that her question wasn't answered, Isabel let Farlan grab her by the hand.

Erwin stood up, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry they found out that way."

Levi waved it off. They took it well so be didn't really care.

"It's okay," he assured him when Erwin still looked uneasy. Gripping him by the collar, Levi pulled Erwin down to him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Erwin made a small sound at being pulled around, but didn't fight it, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Levi's head.

Levi smirked against his lips and pulled back, smoothing down Erwin's rumpled lapels. 

"Come help me set the table. The pizza will be here soon."

Erwin took Levi's hand when he tried to pull back, lacing their fingers together. "Alright."

Levi turned his head away to hide his smile, but Erwin caught the way the corner of his eyes crinkled.

\-------------------------

After dinner Levi bathed the twins, Farlan insisting on giving Erwin a hug goodnight. Levi only had to read on story to them before they were both breathing deeply, Erwin leaning against the doorway with a fond smile on his face.

There was something very domestic about being in Levi's house at night, something almost privet about the way the normally stoic man talked softly with the children, tucking them into bed with all the tender movements of the loving older brother he was. 

Even though Levi had told Erwin what had happened with his parents, the blond couldn't imagine how hard it all must be on Levi.

Levi looked up, scowling when he saw the look on his face. "What are you grinning about?" he said lowly as he walked towards him, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake the twins.

Erwin just shook his head, stepping back so Levi could close the door, only to push him back against it, kissing the scowl off his face.

"It's probably too soon to say it," Erwin started when they broke apart, breathless. "But I really, really like you." 

He had liked the smaller male for a while, had wanted to talk to him since school started. He wasn't lying when he said he was edging close to harboring love for the other man. 

He felt even closer to that edge with each passing day.

Levi smiled up at him, for once not trying to hide it. "Ditto."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so longs guys, please take these Eruri sexy times as my peace offering.

A few hours later Erwin and Levi were in a familiar position.

They were on the couch, Levi's head on Erwin's thigh.

Erwin was running his fingers through black hair, tracing over the soft prickle of Levi's undercut.

The show that was on was some cooking show, the volume turned down so low they could hardly hear it.

Erwin's fingers dipped lower, tickling behind Levi's ear, making him shiver.

Levi bit down on his lip, and looked up at Erwin to tell him to stop.

When their eyes met he stopped, too caught up in the adoring look in those blue eyes.

Erwin bent down when Levi looked up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

When they parted Levi sat up, climbing into Erwin's lap for a better angle, hands gripping at the blond's collar.

Erwin dipped his head, hand moving to cup the back of Levi's head.

Levi shifted, getting settled, knees on either side of Erwin's hips, and nipped at his lip.

Erwin gasped, and Levi took advantage, deepening the kiss with a small groan.

Taking that as a good sign, Erwin let both hands run down Levi's sides, curving around his hips so he could cup his ass in his palms, pulling him even closer.

Levi cursed under his breath, biting at Erwin's lip before pulling back long enough to pop the first few buttons on his shirt open.

Once Erwin's throat was bared, Levi leaned down, latching onto the exposed skin.

Erwin let out a deep groan, the sound of it rumbling under Levi's mouth, and tightened his hold on Levi's ass.

Getting the hint, Levi rolled his hips, pressing hard against Erwin, bringing another pleasured sound up from the blond's throat.

Levi pulled away from Erwin's neck, eyes blown dark when he looked at the marks he'd left on pale skin.

Erwin moved a hand to the back of Levi's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

His other hand kept up a steady push and pull, guiding Levi's rhythmic movements.

The fire was burning low in both of their guts, flaring with each touch.

Levi could feel how hard Erwin was under him, and started working at the rest of his buttons, pushing the shirt off of Erwin's shoulders as soon as the last one came undone.

Erwin tried to follow after him when Levi pulled away, but let his head fall back against the couch when he felt Levi's hands run over his his chest.

They were both breathing heavily by the time Levi pulled his own shirt off, and Erwin didn't waste any time getting his hands on the expanse of bare skin, palms running down Levi's sides.

Erwin ran a finger over the button of Levi's jeans. "Can I?" he asked, unsure of how far Levi would want to go.

"Yes," Levi panted out, leaning back in to kiss him.

His whole body felt like it was burning up in the best way possible, and when Erwin got his hand on him Levi cried out against his mouth, hips jerking forward into the touch.

Their kisses were nothing more than clumsy presses, more tongue and teeth than lips, and Levi pulled back, letting his forehead rest against Erwin shoulder, gasping against the damp skin when Erwin twisted his hand as he stroked him.

Levi tried to fumble for Erwin's pants, wanting to return the favor, but Erwin stopped him, letting go of his cock so he could place Levi's hands on his shoulders, a clumsy kiss pressed to his ear.

"Let me take care of you, Levi. Let me make you feel good."

Levi let out a whimper, the sound small and strained.

His pleasure was never the focus, hell, have the guys he had been with hadn't cared if he's gotten off at all.

Erwin ran his hand down his side again, pressing another kiss to his hair when Levi relaxed against him, nodding his consent.

"You're so good for me, Levi. So good," he praised as he took him in his hand again, making Levi moan against his neck.

All Levi could do was cling to Erwin's shoulders like he had been told to, gasping out against Erwin's neck as he made him fall apart.

Erwin played him like he's known him for years, touching just right to make Levi shake and buck.

It only took a few minutes beforehand was coming apart in Erwin's arms, making a sticky mess over Erwin's fist.

He shook as aftershocks went through him, Erwin easing his touch away at just the right time.  
When the loud buzzing in his ears started to fade he could hear Erwin praising him, the words 'good' and 'perfect' and 'beautiful' washing over him.

He shifted in Erwin's lap, stopping when he felt that Erwin wasn't hard.

He felt bad for a moment before he felt the dampness seeping through Erwin's pants.

"Erwin, did you just get off on that?"

He pulled his head back as he asked, just in time to see a deep flush cover Erwin's cheeks.

He gave Levi a sheepish smile.

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned in to kiss the smile off his face, the contact surprisingly tender.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

\-------------------------------------------

As the day of his trial run at Sina got closer everything seemed to be falling into place.

Levi had had a brief panic when Christa cancelled on him, (she'd promised her friend Eren that she'd help with his boyfriend's birthday party and didn't want to let him or Armin down) but Erwin said he didn't have class that day and that he would watch them for Levi.

He'd gotten a searing kiss and an offer for a blow job for his troubles.

Now, standing behind the bar in Sina, Levi knew he had been right.

The place was packed, loud music thumping with a deep bass that he swore he could feel in his teeth.

But he never once had to look at the list of drinks under the bar.

Every moment not spent with the twins or Erwin he poured over the list, committing it to memory. 

Petra, the other bartender, kept giving him wide smiles whenever he got a drink right, pressing her hand to his back whenever she passed behind him.

"You're doing great, Levi," She chimed halfway through that night.

He gave her a grateful smile, then turned back as he was called back to refill a costumer's drink.

\------------------------------------

Levi left the bar that night with two hundred dollars in his pocket and a part-time job.

He'd work four days a week, Nile said, from six to two, and Levi had been happy to except. 

For the first time since the fire, Levi felt like he had his life under control, felt like he could raise Farlan and Isabel in a stable home.


	18. Chapter 18

Levi woke up on Christmas morning to Isabel and Farlan jumping on him, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

"Leevee, Santa came!" Isabel cheered, pointing excitedly at the tree. 

Levi felt a flush of happiness. He'd been able to buy them presents this year, and he even had the night off. 

Nile, he found out, was a very understanding guy, having two young kids himself. 

"Let me make some tea and then you can see what Santa brought, alright?" 

The twins climbed off of him, and he sat up, snatching his phone off of the coffee table as he stood up. 

Clicking the screen on, he saw a text from Erwin, asking if he could come over. 

'Sure, come over anytime," Levi typed out as he pulled a mug down. 

Sending the text, he stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbing the kettle. 

\-------------------------------------

Ten minutes later he was sipping at his tea, watching Farlan open up the firetruck Levi had seen him eyeing in the store.  

Isabel was cuddling her new doll, the new clothes Levi had gotten them scattered on the floor with the wrapping paper. 

Levi itched to clean up the mess, but a knock on the door made him look away. 

"If you're Erwin, the door's unlocked!" he shouted over his shoulder. 

A beat, than Erwin came in chuckling. 

"Merry Christmas, Levi."

Levi looked over his shoulder as Erwin set down the big bag he was holding, kicking his shoes off and lining them up next to Levi's. 

He came over after he hung up his coat, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Levi's head. 

The twins knew they were together, but Levi had expressed his discomfort about showing too much PDA in front of them. 

"What's that?" Levi asked, eyeing the bag. 

Erwin smiled and pulled out two boxes, handing them to Levi. 

He gave the other two in the bag to Farlan and Isabel. 

"You didn't think I'd come empty handed, did you?" Erwin asked with a smile when Levi's eyes went wide. 

"Thank you, Erwin."  Farlan said when he opened his gift, running over to give him a hug. 

The coloring book was thick, full of pictures of dinosaurs and trucks. 

Isabel's gift was similar, but her's was full of mostly birds.  

"Why don't you two takes your new clothes back to your room, than you can come back and color."

Isabel set her new book and crayons on the table and started picking up her clothes, giving Levi a toothy grin when he had all of them in her arms.

Not to be outdone by his sister, Farlan followed, grabbing his things and running down the hall.

Levi watched them, before setting his gifts down.

There was still one wrapped parcel under the tree. Levi picked it up, feeling nervous, and handed it to Erwin.

The blond smiled at him, fingers brushing tenderly over Levi's as he took the gift.

"Open it," Levi insisted, his own untouched.

"Only if you open that one on top, first."

Rolling his eyes, Levi carefully unwrapped the gift.

Erwin watched him intently, hoping that he liked it.

Levi ran his hands over the butter soft leather, unfolding the cropped jacket with shaky hands. 

"How did you?" 

"Isabel showed me a picture of your family. I know it isn't  the one your father had, but I tried to get the insignia right."

Levi turned it over and sure enough the familiar crossed wings were on the back, one blue and one white. 

He traced his fingers over the tight stitching, breath hitching in his throat. 

"Do you like it?" Erwin asked, shifting when he saw Levi's eyes go bloodshot. 

Levi lunged at Erwin, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Thank you," he chocked out. "No one's ever done something like that for me."

Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  

"You deserve it, Levi. God, you deserve every good thing you get."

Levi sniffled and back, wiping at his eyes. 

"You have to open yours now," he said, nodding at the gift on Erwin's lap. 

Smiling, Erwin started tearing off the paper, feeling along the spine of the book as he unwrapped it. 

"The History of Battle Strategies?"

Levi blushed. "Well, I remember you saying something about how you like that side of war better than fighting."

Erwin smiled at the flush on his cheeks. 

"I love it." 

He leaned over and kissed Levi, letting it linger until he heard the twins coming back down the hall. 

"Open your other present, Levi," Erein urged after the twins had settled into coloring. 

Levi unwrapped it, revealing an all to familiar tin. 

"You got me black tea?"

Erwin grin faltered just the slightest bit. 

"You like that kind right? I remember you saying you were almost out."

"Yeah. It's my favorite."

Looking at the twins', both fully engrossed in coloring, Levi stood up. 

"Erwin, help me cook?"

Erwin was on his feet before Levi had even finished asking. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Levi set the tea down, rounding on Erwin. 

He fisted a hand in the front of his sweater,  pulling Erwin down to him so he could kiss him like he wanted too. 

They were both breathing hard by the time he pulled back, Erwin's hand in his hair. 

"Thank you. For everything."

Erwin smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. "You're welcome. And Happy birthday, Levi."

"How..?"

Erwin smiled. "A little bird told me."


	19. Chapter 19

Winter gave way to Spring and Spring to Summer, and Levi took on more hours at Sina, Erwin coming over when Christa couldn't just so he could be there in case Isabel or Farlan woke up. 

Nile had been understanding, putting Levi on a nine to five shift at night so he could spend time with them. 

When Levi clocked out after a particularly busy night, all he wanted to do was curl up under a blanket and sleep. 

He unlocked his apartment, smiling a little at the sight of Erwin. 

He was sleeping hunched over on the couch, his dark rimmed glasses tilted on his nose. 

The newspaper he'd fallen asleep holding was dangling from one hand, an uncapped pen in the other. 

Levi walked over quietly, gently taking the paper and pen from Erwin's hands. 

He glanced down at the paper, expecting to see a crossword puzzle, but stopped short when he saw that Erwin had been looking at the housing listings. 

Two of them were circled in dark ink, and Levi squinted at the words. 

Both of them had fairly cheap rent and three bedrooms, and Levi tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. 

Holding the paper a little tighter, he shook Erwin's shoulder.  

He groaned, blue eyes blinking open. 

Erwin lifted a hand up, rubbing at his eyes, and started to give Levi a smile until he saw what he was holding. 

"That was supposed to be a surprise," he commented, reaching out to take the paper from Levi. 

Levi let him, sitting down beside Erwin. 

"What is that, exactly?" Levi asked, nodding towards the paper. 

Erwin's blush was visible even in the low lighting.

"I was going to talk to you about it the next time we went out, but now is as good as ever, I guess."

He cleared his throat, turning his head so he could meet Levi's eyes.

"Would you ever want to move in together? I know we've only been dating for seven months and that it might be too-"

He was cut off by Levi grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for hard kiss.

He had learned that kissing was an amazing way to get Erwin to stop talking.

"Of course I want to move in with you," Levi breathed when they pulled apart.

Erwin's answering smile was wide and bright, then he was pulling Levi back in again, kissing him until they were both dizzy. 

\-------------------

They settled on a three bedroom two bath house, with low rent and a small kitchen. 

Mike-who Levi had been officially introduced too a few weeks after he'd gotten together with Erwin-helped them move the bigger things, his truck big enough to carry the beds and couch and dressers. 

It took a three day weekend, but on a Sunday night near the end of July, Levi put the twins to bed in their new rooms and curled up in a bed beside Erwin, legs intertwined. 

He woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon, a hot cup of tea waiting for him on the table when he stumbled down the hall. 

Isabel was standing on a little stool, watching as Erwin flipped pancakes. 

Levi sat down wordlessly, just watching them as he sipped at his tea. 

Farlan came in just before breakfast, rubbing at his eyes as he sat down.

Erwin pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head as he set a plate of food in front of him, and Levi couldn't help but feel like he could get used to being taken care every now and then. 

\------------------------

They settled into an easy rhythm, working together and around each other. 

Mornings became Levi's favorite, the one time a day that the four of them were all together. 

Erwin started a new job with his father's company, and more often than not Levi would come home from work and find him hunched over a stack of papers, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

\--------------------------

Isabel's eyes lit up when they stepped into the Pre-K classroom. 

"Can I go play, Leevee?" She asked impatiently, tugging at his hand. 

Letting her hand go, Levi met the eyes of her teacher. 

He had met Mrs. Jaeger at the open house, but he knew about her through Christa. 

The kind woman met his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Farlan pressed closer to his leg, still more timid than his out going sister 

Crouching down, Levi met Farlan's eyes. 

"I'll be back at three, okay?"

Tears were brimming in Farlan's eyes. "You promise?"

Levi could hardly look at the watery blue. 

"I promise."

The little boy bit his lip, but still looked unsure. 

In the back of the class, Mrs. Jaeger's helper came in, a bright red scarf bundled up to her ears. "Sorry I'm late, Carla, you know how Eren is."

Smiling fondly at the mention of her son, Carla shook her head. 

"Thanks for dropping him off at school, Mikasa."

Levi looked up. So that was Mikasa. 

Christa had told him about the girl, her friend Eren's older sister. 

Farlan peeked at her from around Levi, or rather peeked at the stack of books she was setting down on a desk. 

"Do you want to help her?" Levi asked him softly. 

Farlan sniffled, but pulled away a little bit.  

Levi stood up, mouthing 'three' when Farlan looked back at him. 

Mikasa smiled at Farlan when he approached her, handing him a book, and with one last nod to Mrs. Jaeger, Levi left the school. 

Erwin was waiting for him in the car, heat turned up, and Levi made it halfway home before he broke down. 

It had been almost two years since the fire, and Levi knew it should have been his mother Kuchel dropping the twins off on their first day of school, not him. 

Erwin put a hand on his knee, anchoring him. 

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Levi. I know I am."

Levi gave him him a watery smile, slipping a hand under Erwin's. 

He loved him so much, Levi knew he did, he just couldn't say it back yet. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taken 9 months to get this chapter out to you guys. i just could not write smut for the longest time.
> 
> I hope this is worth the wait.
> 
> Dedicated to the random Anon on Tumblr that asked me when i was going to finish this fic. You lit a fire under my ass, and even though it still took a while, here it is.

They both had the day free, so Erwin drove them back home, pressing Levi back against the front door when they got inside, kissing him softly.  
  
Levi blinked up at him, a little taken aback by the sudden affection, but got up on his toes, kissing Erwin back.  
  
Erwin's hands were firm where they pressed against Levi's hips, and Levi let his own tangle in Erwin's hair, gripping the strands tightly.  
  
After eight months of dating they had had their fair share of heated make outs, an occasional hand job happening when they kids were asleep in their own rooms, but this felt different.  
  
The same heat was there, but the way Erwin was holding Levi spoke of more than just him being horny.  
  
He wanted him, that much was clear by the aggressive way he was licking into his mouth.  
  
And while Levi had wanted to be with Erwin plenty of times before, he had always shied away, the scars on his back a reminder of the last time he had let someone that close.  
  
But no such thoughts came to Levi then, and with Erwin a warm weight pinning him down, he felt like he was ready. He gave back as good at he got, drawing a low groan out of Ewrin when he tugged at his hair, nipping at the other's lip. 

The blond pulled back panting, forehead resting against Levi's. 

"Let me take care of you?" Erwin asked. His voice was breathless, and Levi swore he felt his fucking knees go weak. 

"Yeah," he said, too wound up to be articulate. 

Erwin gripped the backs of his thighs tightly, lifting him up at once, broad hands cupping his ass when Levi responded by wrapping his legs around Erwin's hips. 

"Don't you fucking drop me," Levi warned through a moan when Erwin started in on his neck, taking a stumbling step towards the hall. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered, a sharp nip delivered to Levi's collarbone. 

Levi clung to him tighter, hands gripping at the back of Erwin's shirt.

They didn't make it to their room at first, Erwin pressing Levi back against the wall halfway down the hall so he could kiss him breathless, and Levi knew that Erwin could feel him, half hard in his jeans. 

When Erwin pulls back, Levi leaning forward for more just for a second before he catches himself, they're both breathing in harsh pants, breath quick and shallow. 

It only took a few more stumbled steps before Erwin carried Levi into their room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

He does drop Levi then, flat on his back on their bed. 

Levi bounced a little on impact, legs falling deliciously open, and sent a scowl Erwin's way, the effect ruined by the deep flush on his face and the hard line of his cock in his pants. 

Erwin's on him in an instant, crawling up between his thighs to cage him in, hands planted firmly on the bed on either side of Levi's head.  The look in his blue eyes is hungry, and Levi feels his body heat up farther. 

Erwin dipped his head down, pressing a hard kiss to Levi's mouth before pulling back, starting in on his neck. 

 Levi groaned, tipping his head back to give Erwin more room. 

 Erwin honed in on the partially sensitive spot just below Levi's ear, grazing his teeth over the thin skin with every intention of leaving a mark. 

 Levi let him, letting out a whine when he pulled away, hands pulling at Levi's shirt. 

 The smaller man was all too willing to help him, lifting his arms over his head so Erwin could pull the offending garment off of him. 

 Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi's collar bone as soon as the shirt was off, thrown carelessly over his shoulder. 

 He sucked a mark into the pale skin, the moved on, kissing down to his chest when Levi threaded his fingers through his hair. 

 Levi moaned, deep in his throat, when Erwin licked over a nipple, and Erwin did it again. 

 Levi closed his eyes, head tipped back as Erwin paid special attention to first one nipple, then the other. 

 His chest became to sensitive, and there were places that Levi wanted Erwin's mouth to be. 

 He nudged his hips up, grinding his hard cock against Erwin's abs, and the blond took note, looking up at him with blown eyes. 

 Levi let out a shaky breath at the look of pure desire in Erwin's eyes, all that raw want focused solely on him. 

 He tried to hide the reaction with another purposeful roll of his hips, but Erwin didn't buy it. 

 Erwin pressed another kiss to Levi's lips, love pouring through it, then he was pulling back, hands going to undo Levi's belt. 

 Levi lifted his hips when the belt came free, and Erwin pulled his jeans off at soon as he has the button and zip undone, tugging his underwear down with them. 

 Levi  hissed at the feel of cool air against his heated skin, and grabbed at Erwin. 

 Erwin moved closer, nudging Levi's thighs open more as he did so he could fit between them. 

 "Get this off," Levi demanded, tugging at Erwin's shirt as soon as he could reach it. 

 Erwin was quick to comply, pulling his shirt over his head. Levi's hands were on his his belt before he was even free of the cloth, eager to get him out of his clothes. 

 Erwin stopped him with gentle hands, fingers closing around his thin wrists. 

 Levi shot him a look , want and confusion mixed together in his eyes, and Erwin answered him before he could even ask why. 

 "That can wait. I want to take care of you, Levi."

 Erwin leaned down, pressing Levi's hands to the mattress by his head as he trailed slow kisses across Levi's cheek. Stopping before their lips could meet, Erwin spoke. "Will you let me, Levi?"

It was asked so softly, and the plea was so raw that Levi sucked in a tiny breath, nodding when words failed him. 

 Erwin beamed at him, finally kissing him. 

 He was gone too soon, scooting farther down the bed, and Levi felt a thrill of excitement run through him, chanting his hips up slightly. 

 But Erwin didn't even look, too busy running his fingertips down the length of Levi's legs before his hand took hold of Levi's calves urging him to bend his knees so he could rest Levi's ankles on his shoulders. 

Levi relaxed, liking where Erwin was going, but found he was wrong again when Erwin started pressing chaste kisses down his leg. 

They turned into bites as Erwin moved closer to Levi's groin, sucking and nipping at the soft skin of his inner thigh, leaving his mark. 

Levi's hands twitched, and he wanted to grab at Erwin's hair, but the look Erwin had given him came to mind and he still. He needed this just as much as Levi did. 

Erwin kissed around the top of Levi's  thigh, and he was so close that Levi could feel his breath in his cock, before he pulled back, turning to repeat his actions on the other leg. 

By the time Erwin was nipping at his right thigh, Levi panting. 

He ached with need, so hard it was almost painful. 

" _Erwin_ ," he moaned. "Stop teasing."

Erwin smirked against his skin, hearing the whine in his voice, and his hands crept up to hold Levi's hips. 

With no more warning than a heated glance, Erwin swallowed him down, months of experience making it easy to make Levi fall apart. 

Levi let out a loud moan in response, back arching at the sudden contact, and reached down, knotting his fingers in Erwin's hair. 

Erwin pulled off, tonguing at the head like he knew Levi liked before taking him in again, sucking hard. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, just like that-Ah, Erwin!" 

Levi made no effort in muffling himself, knowing that no one would hear but Erwin. 

Erwin set a steady pace, taking Levi in until his cock was pressed to the back of his throat, then sucking when he pulled back, licking over the sensitive head. 

Levi tugged a little at Erwin's hair and he groaned around him, the feel of it making Levi toss his head back. 

It took a few minutes before Erwin felt Levi tense, and he redoubled his efforts to make the other man come apart. 

Levi tugged at his hair harder. "Erwin, st- _stop_."

Erwin pulled off at once, looking up at Levi. 

His skin was flushed a pretty red, his already dark eyes nearly black with want. 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Levi combed his fingers through Erwin's hair, shaking his head. 

"No, nothing like that. I just-I want to cum with you inside me."

He was panting, but looked at Erwin head on when he said it, watching his face.  He wasn't disappointed. 

Erwin smiled widely, surging up to catch Levi's lips in a kiss. 

Erwin knew how much it meant for Levi to let his guard down, to give himself over. 

His last partner had been a stranger, and he had gotten hurt, the still pink scars on his back a reminder to them both. 

But he was moving past it, and they both knew this was the last step for Levi to put his past behind him. 

"I love you," Erwin whispered when he pulled back, dropping another light kiss to Levi's slack lips before he reached over, rummaging through their nightstand for the bottle of barely used lube. 

Levi let Erwin go so he could sit back on his heels. 

Levi relaxed as Erwin coated his fingers in the clear gel, but he tensed slightly when Erwin trailed his slick fingers over his ass, running lightly over his hole. 

"Are you sure about this?" Erwin asked, looking for any sign of doubt. 

Levi willed himself to relax. He wanted this, wanted Erwin. 

He met Erwin's eyes, sure and steady despite the heat. "I'm sure."

Erwin’s touch was gentle, and he leaned down to kiss Levi as he slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

Levi made a small sound against his mouth, and Erwin stilled his finger in just to the first knuckle. 

Erwin ran his tongue over Levi's bottom lip, and Levi opened up to him, body relaxing. 

Humming against his lips Erwin pushed his finger deeper in, moving around in slow circles until Levi was moving against him. 

Erwin pulled back when his lungs burned for air, resting his forehead against Levi's shoulder as he stretched him out little by little. 

"Erwin, mor- _ah_!" Levi let out a moan when Erwin slipped a second finger into him, spreading them out as he tried to find his sweet spot. 

His fingers ran over a firm bump, and Levi jerked, back arching. "Ah, _fuck_!"

Levi was panting, eyes wide, and pushed back against Erwin's hand. "Do that again," he demanded through his heavy panting. 

Erwin repeated the action, rubbing over Levi's prostate before scissoring his fingers, stretching him out. 

Erwin pulled away, sitting between Levi's spread legs as he fingered him, taking his cock in hand and pumping him a few times. 

Levi closed his eyes, taking in the feeling, so he had no warning for the wet heat that followed. 

" _Erwin_!" he shouted, eyes snapping open. 

When he looked down Erwin stared back up at him, lips stretched around his cock. 

Levi opened his mouth, but Erwin chose that moment to add a third finger, and all that came out was a choked off moan. 

Erwin prodded at Levi's prostate, hitting it dead on, and Levi shoved back against his hand, a steady mumble of " _Fuck yes_ there" falling from his lips. 

He swallowed him to the root again, stretching him out as he did, and Levi forgot how to speak, moaning between each panted breath. 

Balling his hands in the sheets to ground himself just a little, Levi forced his eyes open. "Erwin..Please- _Ah!_ -I-I'm ready just fuck me already."

Erwin pulled off of his cock with a wet pop, lips shiny and red. 

Erwin got off the bed long enough to shuck off his pants, his cock, hard and wet at the tip, bouncing a little at the movement. 

Levi licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. He’d seen Erwin naked plenty of times, but it still took his breath away. 

Erwin crawled back on the bed, and Levi tried to turn around so he has laying on his front when a firm hand on his hip stopped him. 

He looked at Erwin questioningly. 

"I want to see your face, Levi. Please."

Nodding dumbly, Levi rolled back over, legs on either side of Erwin's hips. 

Erwin leaned down, pressing a heated kiss to his lips, but pulled back a moment after, grabbing the lube. 

Levi watched him pour it out over his hand, but instead if putting it on himself Erwin reached down, slipping three fingers back into Levi to make sure he was slick enough. Groaning at the sudden intrusion, and the sharp spike of pleasure caused, Levi clenched around him. 

"Erwin, _please_!"

Getting the hint, the blond pulled his hand back. "Condom?" he asked, just to make sure as he slicked himself up, eyes fluttering shut at the feel. 

"Fuck no, you’re not gonna knock me up- _Oh_!"

Erwin pressed against him, pushing just the head of his cock in. 

Levi tossed his head back, whining. God, he felt even bigger than he looked, and Levi wanted more. 

"Fuck, fuck, Erwin don't tease just - _Fuck!”_  Erwin pushed all the way in with a hard thrust, his balls pressed tightly against Levi's ass, groaning at how tight he was. 

Levi was left gasping, eyes closed as he adjusted to the feeling of being stuffed full. 

Erwin leaned forward, holding himself up, hands on either side of Levi's head. 

Levi's eyes were closed, and he made a small sound against Erwin's lips when he leaned down to kiss him. 

Erwin could feel the way Levi relaxed around him, clenching and unclenching as he grew accustom to the feeling. 

Levi blinked up at him when they parted, cheeks flushed deeply. 

"Just tell me when," Erwin told him.

 Levi arched his hips up with a moan. "Go ahead."

 Erwin pulled out halfway before pushing in again, the tight warmth of Levi’s body drawing him in, and they both groaned at the feeling.

 It took a minute to work up a steady pace, but once they found it they moved in sync,  Levi pushing his hips up to meet Erwin halfway, his hard cock dribbling pre-cum onto his abs each time Erwin nailed his prostate just right.

 Erwin kissed and nipped across Levi’s neck, leaving small marks behind, and Levi clung to him, hands gripping at sweat slick skin of Erwin’s back, his nails digging in and scratching.

 The slight pain urged Erwin on, and he redoubled his efforts in making Levi fall apart, aiming a little better so he was slamming into Levi’s prostate with every hard thrust.

 “Erwin, fuck fuck fuck, _shit_..” Levi’s voice broke off into incoherent babbling, and Erwin drank up the sounds he made. It was beautiful.

 Sitting back on his heels, Erwin pulled Levi up so he was kneel over his lap, riding him.

 Levi’s back arched, muscles going tense as the change in angle pushed Erwin’s cock even deeper into him, and Erwin reached down, wrapping his still slick hand around Levi’s cock, pumping him with a steady pace.

 Hiding his face in Erwin neck, Levi clung to him, nails digging into the backs of Erwin’s shoulders.

 His breathing was erratic and harsh, the heat in his gut coiling tighter with every move Erwin made.

 Erwin’s free hand gripped his hip, guiding Levi’s movements until he was rocking again him, sharp sounds leaving Levi’s mouth every time Erwin hit just right.

“I’m close,” He gasped out against Erwin’s neck after a partially hard thrust, moaning when Erwin ran his thumb over the leaking heads of his cock, smearing the pre-cum.

Erwin pressed his face against Levi’s neck, nipping at his throat, and Levi let out a chocked cry, coil snapping. He came hard, spilling over Erwin’s fist and clenching down around him, not bothering to muffle the sounds he made.

Erwin groaned deep in his throat, fucking him through it, but he only lasted a few seconds more before he followed Levi over the edge, drawing another weak moan from Levi as he was filled.

 They stayed like that for a few long minutes, coming down from their highs, and Erwin peppered kisses against Levi’s neck, fingertips running softly over his back.

 Levi pressed close, soaking up the tender touches. Finally, he felt like he could say it.

 “Erwin?” He started slowly, carrying on when Erwin gave a hum to show that he was listening.

 “I-I love you.”

Erwin pulled back, looking at Levi with a wide smile, his love for the smaller male written all over his face. He didn’t even need to say it, but he did.

Cupping Levi’s face with his clean hand, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, too,” he mumbled when he pulled back.

They shared a smile, and then Levi shifted on his lap and made a face. Erwin kissed him again, then said, “let’s get cleaned up, we should have enough time for a shower and a nap before we have to pick up the twins from school.”

Levi nodded, half wondering how Erwin knew him so well. A bath sounded wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
